Tamten Dzień
by ArollaPine
Summary: Opowieść zaczyna się w pamiętnym dniu, w którym Adrien uciekał przed tłumem fanów, a towarzyszyła mu Marinette w... piżamie. Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami! Bardzo dużo spoilerów z 2 sezonu. W trakcie czytania zalecana jest bieżąca opieka kardiologiczna... :-)
1. Tamten Dzień

_**Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami! **__Punktem wyjścia poniższej historii jest odcinek 2. Sezonu MLB pt. „Goridzilla", do którego – z wiadomych względów – będzie bardzo dużo odwołań. Miłej lektury!_

_L.K._

o o o

Ten dzień był pełen wrażeń! Adrien czuł się tak podekscytowany wszystkim, co mu się dzisiaj przydarzyło, że w ogóle nie był w stanie zasnąć. Rozpamiętywaniem szczegółów doprowadzał do szału swoje kwami, które wymownie ziewało, słysząc po raz kolejny o filmie, który Adrien wreszcie obejrzał – z mamą w roli głównej.

\- Aż dziwne, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, które ci się dzisiaj przydarzyły, to film wywarł na tobie największe wrażenie… - mruknął wreszcie Plagg z kwaśną miną.

\- Od tak dawna chciałem go obejrzeć – odpowiedział Adrien zdziwiony. – I jeszcze oglądaliśmy go razem z tatą. To było naprawdę coś!

\- Taa… Ja tam bym się bardziej przejął faktem, że twój skok z setnego piętra mógł być ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobiłeś w życiu.

\- Przecież Biedronka mnie złapała.

\- Niewiele brakowało, a nie zrobiłaby tego. Na szczęście ty patrzyłeś w dół i nie widziałeś, że została złapana przez tego całego goryla. W sumie, sam nie wiem, czemu nagle ją wypuścił…

Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Jego też to niepokoiło. Posiedział w pięści Goridzilli kilka minut i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ucieczka z jego uścisku była niemożliwa. Nawet z supermocami Biedronki…

\- Ależ ona ma cudowne oczy… - rozmarzył się nagle Adrien, przypominając sobie ten moment, kiedy go złapała.

\- Co ja narobiłem! – jęknął Plagg. – Teraz będziesz robił te swoje maślane oczy?

\- Plagg… Jak ona na mnie spojrzała wtedy! Nie masz pojęcia.

Plagg wyglądał, jakby miał mdłości.

\- Sera, dajcie mi sera… - mruczał pod nosem i przewracał oczami na widok rozmarzonego uśmiechu Adriena.

\- O mało co się wtedy nie wygadałem! – przypomniał sobie nagle Adrien. – Zupełnie się zapomniałem! Wszystko przez to jak na mnie spojrzała!

\- A nie zauważyłeś czasem czegoś dziwnego wtedy? – zagadnął go nagle Plagg.

\- Niby czego?

\- Czy Biedronka patrzy tak na ciebie, kiedy jesteś Czarnym Kotem? – Plagg wymamrotał zaklejony camembertem, a Adrien zmarkotniał. Nie. Biedronka nigdy tak nie patrzyła na Czarnego Kota…

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona jest we mnie zakochana? – olśniło go nagle.

\- Co?! Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! – zreflektował się Plagg.

\- Ależ masz całkowitą rację! – Adrien aż poderwał się z łóżka.

\- Nie, nieprawda. Wcale jej nie mam!

\- To _mnie_ musiała mieć na myśli wtedy, kiedy mówiła, że jest inny chłopiec. A to by znaczyło, że nigdy się we mnie nie zakocha, bo już jest zakochana we mnie!

\- To straszne, jeśli to zdanie ma dla ciebie sens, dzieciaku…

\- Plagg! Jesteś genialny!

\- No to narobiłem… - podsumowało kwami pod nosem, uciekając przed roziskrzonym wzrokiem Adriena. – Tikki mnie zamorduje…

o o o

Adrien obudził się rano w tym samym nastroju, w jakim zasypiał – ogarnięty euforią wynikającą z faktu, że był zakochany z wzajemnością. Na chwilę przymknął jeszcze oczy, żeby dospać ten cudowny sen, który przyśnił mu się tuż nad ranem. Sen, w którym tulił do siebie Biedronkę ubraną w tę swoją obcisłą piżamę…

Otworzył oczy i potwornie się zaczerwienił. Nie, nie, nie! Ten sen nie miał miejsca! Potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się sprzed oczu tego widoku. Nie, tylko nie Marinette! Nie w tej swojej piżamie. W której wyglądała tak… pociągająco. Nie, nie, nie! On wcale tego właśnie nie pomyślał! To wszystko przez ten sen! A we śnie wszystko mu się pomieszało, bo dzień był pełen wrażeń i jego mózg po prostu zrobił z nich koktajl. Lub raczej totalny bigos.

Zerwał się z łóżka, ale wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia wróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. I to te, które wczoraj pominął przy rozpamiętywaniu wydarzeń, które miały miejsce. Widział Marinette w piżamie. Przytulał się do Marinette w piżamie. Praktycznie rzucił się na Marinette w piżamie. O Boże… on na niej leżał… Jak była w piżamie…

Twarz mu płonęła, jak sobie to wszystko przypominał. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro w łazience, miał wrażenie, że jest koloru purpurowego. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jeśli zacznie ją myć, woda zamieni się w parę. Oblał się strumieniem zimnej wody.

Jak on dzisiaj spojrzy w oczy Marinette? Oparł się ciężko o umywalkę i spuścił głowę. Woda skapywała z jego włosów, które z rozpędu też zmoczył.

\- No co tam, dzieciaku? – zagadnął go Plagg, który już wchłonął poranną porcję sera.

\- Nawet nie pytaj… - jęknął Adrien, wciąż pochylony nad umywalką.

\- Dotarło do ciebie, że Biedronka jednak cię nie kocha? – spytał Plagg z nadzieją, że uda się odkręcić to, na co przez przypadek naprowadził wczoraj chłopaka.

\- Co? – Adrien poderwał głowę i spojrzał pytająco na swoje kwami.

\- Nic, nic. Tak sobie tylko… - mamrotał Plagg.

\- Chodzi o Marinette – wyznał Adrien.

\- Marinette? A cóż tam znowu z Marinette?

\- No… Wydaje mi się, że wczoraj przekroczyłem pewne granice dopuszczalnego zachowania się.

\- Zabrzmiało to co najmniej jak fragment podręcznika dla uczniów pensji sprzed stu lat – mruknął Plagg. – Chyba ci się pogorszyło.

\- No bo… - zaczął Adrien, po czym urwał zakłopotany i znów się zaczerwienił. – Nie zrozumiesz…

\- Z całą pewnością. A nawet nie będę próbował – zapewniło go kwami i odleciało z powrotem do pokoju. Byleby dalej od problemów nastolatków.

Adrien znów spojrzał sobie w oczy odbijające się w lustrze. Będzie musiał dzisiaj stawić czoło Marinette. Będzie musiał udawać, że wczoraj nie zaszło nic nadzwyczajnego. Tak. Trzeba udawać, że wszystko było w porządku, że nie zauważył tej jej nieszczęsnej piżamy, ani że mu się w tej piżamie podobała.

Jęknął głośno. _Nie podobała mu się_. Marinette wcale mu się nie spodobała w tej piżamie! Ona jest tylko jego przyjaciółką. On jest dla niej tylko przyjacielem. Przecież… przecież gdyby był dla niej kimś więcej, to nie paradowałaby przy nim w piżamie, tylko by uciekła czym prędzej do domu się przebrać, prawda?


	2. Adrien i jego dziewczyna

Adrien zupełnie nie był przygotowany na spotkanie Marinette tamtego ranka. Wciąż znajdował się jakby pod wpływem tego snu, który przyśnił mu się tuż nad ranem. A im bardziej starał się go zapomnieć, tym bardziej zapadał mu w pamięć. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia w brzuchu na samo wspomnienie trzymania Marinette w ramionach. To było straszne.

Samochód nieubłaganie zbliżał się do szkoły. Adrien – poza dziwną sensacją w brzuchu poczuł też ściśnięcie żołądka, które wybitnie świadczyło o stresie. Na nic było wmawianie sobie, że uległ sugestii snu. Obraz sprzed oczu nie znikał, a on sam czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Przywołał się do porządku. Takie zachowanie nie przystoi facetowi!

Och, przydałoby się teraz trochę pewności siebie Czarnego Kota! Gdyby tylko mógł się przemienić i ukryć Adriena na resztę dnia pod maską superbohatera! Nie musiałby stawiać czoła Marinette.

Zaraz, zaraz… Czy on właśnie nie tchórzył? No bo czego tu właściwie się bać? Marinette jest nadal jego przyjaciółką. Wczoraj uratowała mu skórę i to niejeden raz. Gdyby nie jej pomysły, połowa wczorajszych sensacji w ogóle by się nie wydarzyła. Zostałby po prostu stratowany przez fanów i zostałaby z niego tylko mokra, pachnąca najnowszymi perfumami plama.

Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, żeby się opanować. „Myśl jak Czarny Kot. Myśl jak Czarny Kot!" – powtarzał sobie w myślach, podczas gdy kierowca zwalniał przed szkołą. – „Jesteś superbohaterem. A Marinette jest twoją przyjaciółką. _Tylko_ przyjaciółką! Bardzo ładną przyjaciółką. Nie, nie, nie! _Tylko_ przyjaciółką i na tym koniec myśli o niej!"

No to wysiadka.

Zgarnął torbę i z ciężkim westchnieniem wysiadł z samochodu.

I już po chwili wiedział, że trzeba było nie odwoływać się do pomocy Czarnego Kota. Jeśli liczył na jakąkolwiek cechę Czarnego Kota, to właśnie dostał to, czego nie chciał – jego pecha. Bo natknął się właśnie na tę osobę, której pragnął dzisiaj uniknąć – Marinette stała u stóp schodów i wyglądała, jakby wahała się przed zrobieniem pierwszego kroku. Czyżby czuła się tak jak on?

\- Cześć! – przywitał się konspiracyjnym szeptem, stając tuż za nią.

Aż podskoczyła i odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Na moment czas jakby stanął, a oni patrzeli w siebie zarumienieni.

\- Cz-cześć… - wyjąkała zakłopotana.

\- Zastanawiasz się, czy w ogóle tam wchodzić? – domyślił się.

\- To będzie straszne. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Patrzyłeś wczoraj na portale społecznościowe?

\- Nie miałem okazji – mruknął.

\- No to twoje szczęście. – Westchnęła. – Czasami ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem.

\- Udało mi się wczoraj obejrzeć ten film – wyznał nagle, zagłuszając dziwne emocje, które obudził ten jej półuśmiech. I dlaczego on nigdy wcześniej nie widział, że ma takie niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. „Nie, czekaj, wróć. Skup się. To _tylko_ twoja przyjaciółka!"

\- Och, naprawdę? – ucieszyła się i spojrzała na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem. – Ale… jakim cudem?

\- Eee… - stracił rezon. Dlaczego ona tak na niego patrzy? Niech nie patrzy! – Okazało się… eee… że mój tata wciąż go ma w swoim gabinecie. I obejrzeliśmy go razem. Masz pojęcie?!

\- Och, Adrien! Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem i na potwierdzenie tych słów chwyciła go za rękę i mocno ścisnęła.

\- Hej, ludzieeee! – wrzasnął ktoś na szczycie schodów i Adrien odwrócił zafascynowany wzrok od Marinette. – Adrien ze swoją dziewczyną przyszeeeedł!

\- O Boże… - szepnęła Marinette ze zgrozą i natychmiast puściła rękę Adriena. A przynajmniej próbowała puścić jego rękę, bo on wciąż trzymał ją mocno. Zupełnie nieświadomie, bo rozsądek by nakazywał udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje i nic ich nie łączy. Poza przyjaźnią. Nie, wróć! Przecież nie trzeba było tego udawać. Ich _naprawdę_ nic nie łączyło poza przyjaźnią.

\- Chodź – powiedział spokojnie, dziwiąc się, skąd ten spokój w jego głosie. Wewnątrz emocje grały już na najcieńszych strunach, wprawiając go w stan bliski upojenia. – Miejmy to za sobą.

To było straszne.

To było gorsze niż najgorsze koszmary.

Szli przez środek dziedzińca – wciąż trzymając się za ręce – jakby to był swoisty marsz wstydu. Wszyscy gapili się na nich, a oni mieli świadomość ogromnego nieporozumienia. To było takie strasznie niesprawiedliwe! Doświadczyć tego okropnego upokorzenia wynikającego z uwagi wszystkich dookoła, nie mając z tego nic, co jest częścią każdego szczęśliwego związku!

\- O Boże. To zupełnie jak w tych snach, kiedy jesteś w publicznym miejscu zupełnie nagi i wszyscy się na ciebie gapią – mruknęła Marinette, a Adrien aż zamknął oczy. Dlaczego ona mówi takie rzeczy?! Nie wystarczy jej piżama?

\- Yhm – mruknął niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi, ciesząc się, że dotarli na przeciwległy koniec dziedzińca.

\- Miewasz takie sny w ogóle? – spytała, zupełnie nieświadoma, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

\- Nie – szepnął, zastanawiając się, skąd wzięła się ta dziwna chrypka w jego głosie.

\- No to masz szczęście. – Westchnęła, a on znów zamknął oczy. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała, jakie on miewa sny. A szczególnie, co śniło mu się ostatnio. – Myślę, że to wynika z pewności siebie – dodała po chwili.

Oj, żeby ona tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo niepewnie on się czuł właśnie w tej chwili! Wręcz miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie ona, zapadłby się już dawno pod ziemię ze wstydu. Dawała mu oparcie tak samo, jak wczoraj. Szczególnie kiedy znalazła im kryjówkę w fontannie, czy zaproponowała przebierankę, żeby mogli obejrzeć film. O rany! Właśnie sobie uprzytomnił, że zostawił ją wczoraj w kinie i nawet za to nie przeprosił!

\- Stało się coś? – spytała, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zostawiłem cię. – wyrwało mu się, zanim pomyślał.

\- Jak to mnie zostawiłeś?

\- No, wczoraj. W kinie. I nie przeprosiłem.

\- Zostałeś porwany przez wielkiego goryla. Jak sobie wyobrażałeś przepraszanie mnie za to? – spytała z półuśmiechem. Tym półuśmiechem, który już dzisiaj raz wpędził go w zakłopotanie. Zdecydowanie ten półuśmiech był zbyt uroczy.

\- Powinienem zadzwonić wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Oglądałeś film z tatą. To zrozumiałe, że dużo się wczoraj wydarzyło. Poza tym, z tego co widziałam, zaliczyłeś też mały lot z Wieży Montparnasse. – Mrugnęła do niego. – Dużo jak na jeden dzień.

Chyba po raz pierwszy zachowywała się całkiem swobodnie w jego obecności. Adrien aż miał ochotę przetrzeć oczy ze zdumienia. Czy to była ta sama Marinette, którą znał już od półtora roku?

\- Całe szczęście, że w ostatniej chwili złapała mnie Biedronka. Bo byłaby ze mnie mokra plama… - urwał nagle, żeby nie dodać „camemberta".

\- Całe szczęście, że w ostatniej chwili ten goryl m… - Marinette zająknęła się na chwilę. - …ją wypuścił z tych swoich łapsk. Bo rzeczywiście byłaby z ciebie mokra plama.

Spojrzeli na siebie uważnie, jakby oboje pomyśleli o tym samym. Dlaczego Goridzilla puścił Biedronkę, żeby zdążyła uratować Adriena?


	3. Shippowanie

\- Widzę, że jakoś to przeżyliście! – Z tymi słowami przywitała się Alya, stając obok Marinette i Adriena.

\- Cześć, Alya! – przywitali się jednocześnie i cała trójka się roześmiała.

\- Ta wasza zgodność jest nad wyraz podejrzana – skomentowała Alya. – Gdyby nie to, że znam kulisy waszego wczorajszego szaleństwa, pomyślałabym, że rzeczywiście coś jest na rzeczy.

Jak na komendę oboje się zarumienili. Czy Alya robiła to specjalnie?

\- Przestań shippować – mruknęła niewyraźnie Marinette.

\- Shippować? – podchwycił Adrien.

\- No, shippować – powtórzyła Marinette. – Łączyć w pary. Alya jest maniaczką shippowania.

\- Tylko strasznie nieudolnie mi to idzie – dodała Alya.

\- Trzeba było nie skupiać się na beznadziejnych przypadkach – mruknęła Marinette.

\- No, fakt. Biedronka i Czarny Kot to niewypał.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Adrien, nagle bardzo zainteresowany.

\- Och, no dajcie spokój. Przecież to oczywiste, że Czarny Kot leci na ciebie, Marinette, a Biedronka na Adriena. – Alya przewróciła oczami.

\- _Że co_?! – znów wykrzyknęli oboje, czerwieniąc się przy tym koszmarnie.

\- Jak dzieci… - Westchnęła Alya i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zaczęła tłumaczyć: – Przypomnij sobie, Marinette swoje urodziny. To, ile Czarny Kot ryzykował, żeby cię uratować przed twoją babcią. Albo jak cię ochraniał na randce z Nathanielem.

\- Z Ilustrachorem… - szepnęła Marinette, pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Wszystko jedno… - Alya machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – A z kolei Biedronka… No sami sobie przypomnijcie wczorajszy lot Adriena. Jak ona go złapała! Aż miałam ciary! – Nagle zreflektowała się i dodała szybko: - Sorki…

Gdyby można było się spalić ze wstydu, to przed Alyą znajdowałyby się teraz dwie kupki popiołu. Adrien przyswajał treści przekazane przez Alyę, szczególnie te dotyczące jego słabości do Marinette. Naprawdę to tak z boku wyglądało? Jakby na nią… za przeproszeniem… leciał? A to o Biedronce? No, ale w sumie Plagg powiedział praktycznie to samo, zanim ze wszystkiego zaczął się wycofywać.

\- Ale wam dobrze… - Alya spróbowała rozładować atmosferę. – Leci na was para naszych superbohaterów. Ileż ja bym dała, żeby i dla mnie się znalazł jakiś superbohater.

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem – odezwał się nagle Nino, który właśnie do nich podszedł.

Do zarumienionych już Marinette i Adriena dołączyła z rumieńcem Alya.

\- Przecież mogłam mówić o tobie! – wtrąciła szybko.

\- Najpierw muszę sobie skombinować takie małe cacko. Jak to się nazywa? Miraculum, czy jakoś tak…

\- Nie potrzebujesz miraculów, żebyś był super – zaprzeczyła Alya.

\- Niezła próba… - mruknął w odpowiedzi Nino, obejmując swoją dziewczynę. – Ale nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo.

\- Długo potrwa moja pokuta? – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie Alya.

\- Odpowiednio do przewinienia… - mruknął jej do ucha.

\- Nie masz wrażenia, że stajemy się niepotrzebni w tej grupce? – spytał szeptem Adrien, a Marinette aż podskoczyła, zupełnie jak kilkanaście minut temu, kiedy spotkali się przed szkołą.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. – Nino przerwał flirtowanie ze swoją dziewczyną i zwrócił się do przyjaciela: - To w końcu jesteście tą parą czy nie?

\- Nie są – odpowiedziała mu Alya, wyręczając Adriena.

\- To ja już nic z tego nie rozumiem. – Nino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie po raz pierwszy wirtualna fikcja wyprzedziła życie – odpowiedział Adrien i dopiero zachłyśnięcie się Marinette i Alyi uświadomiło mu, co powiedział. Znów potwornie się zaczerwienił i dodał szybko: - Znaczy się, chciałem powiedzieć…

W tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. Adrien sam nie był pewien, czy wybawił go on z kłopotliwej sytuacji, czy raczej wpakował go w jeszcze większe kłopoty, bo uniemożliwił mu sprostowanie tej niefortunnej uwagi. Kiedy usłyszał za plecami Alyę szepczącą do Nino „freudowska pomyłka", już wiedział, że raczej wpadł w tarapaty. Co też mu przyszło do głowy, żeby gadać takie głupoty?!


	4. Zadanie domowe

\- Zupełnie nie mam pomysłu jak się do tego zabrać. – Westchnęła Marinette, patrząc na Adriena bezradnie.

Było sobotnie popołudnie i siedzieli właśnie w pokoju Marinette, próbując zmierzyć się z zadaniem postawionym im przez Pannę Bustier. Wczoraj na lekcji nauczycielka podzieliła ich na pary i każdej z nich wylosowała temat inscenizacji, którą mieli przygotować na przyszły tydzień. Marinette i Adrien wylosowali „Romea i Julię" Szekspira, co oczywiście wywołało powszechną wesołość w klasie. No, może poza prychnięciem pełnym irytacji wydanym przez Chloe, która nie tylko była zła o wirtualny związek Adriena i Marinette, ale jeszcze w dodatku dostał jej się do pary Nathaniel Kurtzberg, którego ona wprost nie znosiła. I chyba z wzajemnością.

\- Trzeba wybrać jakąś scenę – mruknął Adrien.

Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w pokoju Marinette. Było tu tak jakoś intymnie. Był otoczony jej drobiazgami, jej ubraniami, jej zapachami… Od tamtego feralnego snu minęły trzy dni, a on przez te trzy dni odchodził od zmysłów, bo nagle okazało się, że Marinette po prostu zawróciła mu w głowie. W dodatku nic nie robiąc, nie dając mu żadnej zachęty, wręcz przeciwnie – zachowując się przy nim zupełnie swobodnie!

\- Pewnie wszyscy będą się spodziewali sceny balkonowej. – Wzruszyła ramionami Marinette. – To chyba najsłynniejsza scena.

\- Widzę, że nie jesteś co do niej przekonana. – Uśmiechnął się dzielnie, przezwyciężając skrępowanie.

\- No wiesz… Nie obraź się, ale nie przejdzie mi przez gardło wyznawanie ci uczuć przed całą klasą – szepnęła, czerwieniąc się okropnie.

On też natychmiast się zarumienił. Mimo że minęły trzy dni, nie wrócili do rozmowy o tym, co mu się wymsknęło przed lekcjami w środę. „Freudowska pomyłka" – powiedziała Alya wtedy. I Adrien musiał jej przyznać rację. Bał się, że Marinette poruszy ten temat kiedyś, ale do tej pory sprawiała wrażenie, jakby sprawa po prostu nie istniała. Nie wiedział, czy zignorowała to jego potknięcie, bo nie miało dla niej znaczenia, czy też może po prostu dawała mu czas, żeby sam wyjaśnił tę kwestię.

\- Może byście coś przekąsili? – odezwała się mama Marinette, która pojawiła się znienacka w klapie w podłodze. – Coś wam chyba nie idzie, kochanie? – zwróciła się do córki.

\- Przepalone obwody, mamo… - mruknęła Marinette i podeszła do mamy po talerz z przekąskami.

\- Na pewno wam się uda. Doładujcie baterie i do roboty.

\- Dzięki, mamo.

\- Dziękuję, pani Cheng – wtrącił Adrien.

Marinette wzięła talerz od mamy i powoli odwróciła się do Adriena. Nagle wpadła na pomysł.

\- A gdybyśmy tak zmienili otoczenie? – zaproponowała. – Może i nie odegramy sceny balkonowej, ale wiesz… ja tu mam balkon na górze. Przewietrzymy się, to może wpadniemy na lepsze pomysły.

\- Balkon? – powtórzył zakłopotany. No pewnie, że miała tu balkon! Osobiście na nim już był parę razy! Jako Czarny Kot, oczywiście.

\- No, chodź! – podeszła do niego i wzięła go za rękę.

Adrienowi krew zaczęła pulsować w skroniach. Weszli na antresolę. Adrien starał się nie widzieć ani jej łóżka… Ani tym bardziej złożonej w kostkę piżamy. Cholerna piżama! Prześladowała go od trzech dni i już miał nadzieję, że wspomnienia zbledną, a tu powróciły jak żywe! Nie patrzeć, nie patrzeć, nie patrzeć! Tylko gdzie on miał patrzeć, skoro właśnie wchodziła przed nim po drabinie? Zaraz, zaraz… Czy ona miała poduszkę w kształcie kota?! Zerknął szybko przez ramię.

Miała.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Wreszcie wydostali się na zewnątrz. Adrien zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem, o ile powietrze w środku miasta można nazwać świeżym. Ale u Marinette na balkonie było tyle kwiatów, że można było zapomnieć, że jest się w centrum Paryża. Jakby tak zamknąć oczy, można by sobie wyobrazić piękny ogród poza miastem.

\- Od razu lepiej, prawda? – spytała cicho Marinette, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością.

\- Tak – szepnął, uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Siadaj, proszę. – Wskazała mu drewnianą skrzynię, która wyłożona poduchami pełniła funkcję ławki. – I częstuj się. Moi rodzice są mistrzami w swojej dziedzinie.

\- Dobrze, że nie ma tu ani Nathalie, ani mojego ojca. Pewnie dostałbym zakaz spróbowania czegokolwiek.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że ich tu nie ma. Ja sama wszystkiego nie zjem, bo inaczej nie zmieszczę się we własne spodnie. Musiałabym znowu latać po mieście w piżamie – zażartowała, a on od razu się zarumienił.


	5. Piżama

Kiedy Marinette usiadła obok Adriena na ławeczce, jego rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębił, ale ona tego nie zauważyła, bo zatopiona była we własnych myślach. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ją tak pochłonęło bez reszty, ale kiedy się odezwała, już nie musiał zgadywać. Myślała o tym samym, co on – o Tamtym Dniu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spędziłam z tobą pół dnia i to ubrana w piżamę – szepnęła.

\- Teraz to bardzo sławna piżama – wymamrotał.

\- No tak! – Roześmiała się, a z niego momentalnie zeszło napięcie.

\- Możesz teraz zaprojektować całą linię piżam – zasugerował. – Stworzyłaś w modzie nowy trend.

\- Myślę, że rozejdą się na pniu. – skomentowała Marinette. – Nie masz pojęcia, ilu ludzi chce mnie teraz mieć w znajomych na portalach społecznościowych.

\- Masz swoje pięć minut.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz? – Spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – Przecież to jest okropne!

\- Okropne?

\- Chcą mnie mieć w swoich znajomych, bo znam _ciebie_. Czy raczej jestem twoją dziewczyną. Znaczy się, według nich, oczywiście!

Zarumieniła się przy tym i odwróciła wzrok. Ale tym razem Adrien nie czuł potrzeby zaoponowania, sprostowania, czy choćby przeproszenia jej za to. W sumie… W sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Marinette jednak była jego dziewczyną. Właściwie to w obecnej sytuacji byłoby wręcz bardzo pożądanym rozwiązaniem.

\- Rzecz jasna znaleźli się też jacyś zboczeńcy – dodała Marinette po chwili.

\- Że co proszę?! – aż poderwał się z ławki.

\- No wiesz… Jacyś napaleńcy, którym zaczęły chodzić po głowie jakieś głupoty – wyjaśniła zakłopotana. Adrien przysiągł sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy jej nie powie, co jemu samemu zaczęło chodzić po głowie przez tę jej piżamę. Usiadł obok niej z powrotem.

\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że to napaleńcy? – spytał cicho, znów z tą dziwną chrypką, która brała się nie wiadomo skąd. – Może po prostu im się spodobałaś?

\- Jakbyś widział, co pisali, inaczej byś mówił. Zaraz ci pokażę te ich obleśne teksty, co by chcieli z tą moją piżamą zrobić – mruknęła i sięgnęła po telefon.

\- Nie. Lepiej nie – odpowiedział szybko, chwytając ją za rękę.

Nie chciał widzieć tych komentarzy. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co inni chłopcy o niej pisali czy myśleli. W czym byli od niego gorsi? No może tylko w tym, że napisali jej wprost to, co im chodziło po głowie. Czy o nim też by tak pomyślała, gdyby jej powiedział szczerze, jakie emocje w nim obudziła? Jakie uczucia?

Marinette spojrzała na Adriena zdumiona. Kiedy usiedli tak blisko siebie, że właściwie mogła policzyć zielone rozbłyski w jego oczach? Na moment oboje przestali oddychać.

\- Przemyślę to – szepnęła.

\- Co takiego? – spytał Adrien.

\- Tę linię piżam – uściśliła. – Nazwę je piżamami wyjściowymi.

\- Świetna nazwa. Powinnaś dodać nazwisko.

\- Mogę dodać twoje?

\- Dla… Dlaczego moje? – zająknął się. W sumie, w przyszłości… Nie, otrząsnął się szybko z tych niemądrych myśli.

\- No, był to trochę jakby twój pomysł – wyjaśniła, po czym dotarła do niej ta sama myśl, która zaświtała Adrienowi, bo zaczerwieniła się aż po cebulki włosów. – Może jednak nie.

\- Co: może jednak nie? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, co wywołało ten rumieniec na jej twarzy.

\- Może lepiej dodam swoje nazwisko. Z twoim zaraz te wszystkie portale społecznościowe oszaleją. Zaraz pojawią się plotki, że wyszłam za ciebie za mąż, czy coś…

\- Strasznie się tymi portalami społecznościowymi przejmujesz – zauważył.

\- Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do przykuwania aż takiej uwagi – szepnęła. – Trochę mnie to przytłoczyło. Jak ty sobie z tym dajesz radę?

\- Po prostu to ignoruję. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Może był taki moment, kiedy googlowałem moje nazwisko. No, nie śmiej się! – wtrącił, gdy zaczęła chichotać. – Cóż poradzić, że się trochę zachłysnąłem sławą? Ale kiedy stałem się bardziej popularny, to zaczęło mnie to uwierać trochę. Wiesz… Pojawiły się też różne komentarze pod moim adresem. Nie wszystkim się podobałem. A niektórzy po prostu chcieli się wyżyć albo wylać swoje frustracje czy zazdrości. Więc przestałem się tym przejmować. Nie mogę zadowolić wszystkich, więc po co się tym martwić?

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Twoja sytuacja jest inna. Ty zawsze pozostaniesz Adrienem Agrestem. A ja… Ja na razie jestem popularna, bo według tych portali jestem twoją dziewczyną. W końcu jednak prawda wyjdzie na jaw i zostanę porzuconą dziewczyną sławnego chłopaka.

\- Nie, Marinette. – Chwycił ją za rękę i spojrzał jej z bliska w oczy. – Pozostaniesz sobą. A zresztą, możliwe, że wkrótce to ja byłbym tylko byłym chłopakiem pewnej bardzo znanej projektantki.

\- Linii piżam wyjściowych! – uzupełniła, wybuchając śmiechem.

Ale ręki nie cofnęła.

I gdy tak siedzieli wpatrzeni w siebie, ze splecionymi dłońmi na ławce, nagle zadzwonił telefon Marinette. Czy Adrienowi zdawało się tylko, czy westchnęła z irytacją? A może to było tylko pobożne życzenie?

\- No, co tam, Alya? – zagadnęła do słuchawki. – … Jeszcze nie wybraliśmy. A wam jak idzie? … Alya, może jednak zajmijcie się lekcjami? – Marinette przewróciła oczami w stronę Adriena, a on się roześmiał. - … Dobra, dam znać. Pa. Pozdrów Nino.

Rozłączyła się.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli – streściła Adrienowi. – Czyli nie jesteśmy tacy ostatni.

\- To może odegramy tę scenę z umieraniem? – zaproponował nagle Adrien.

\- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam leżenie bez ruchu, jeśli z pierwszej ławki będzie dobiegać co pięć sekund prychanie – mruknęła Marinette, a Adrien wybuchnął śmiechem. – A poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby Panna Bustier doceniła leżenie jako bardzo wymagającą rolę.

\- Jeśli będziesz leżeć bez ruchu mimo prychania Chloe, dostaniesz wyróżnienie – zażartował. – No i jakąś rozpacz potem mogłabyś odegrać?

\- Taa… Zamierzasz umrzeć w jakiś efektowny sposób? Bo nie wiem, czy się nie pobrudzę twoją keczupową krwią.

\- To zależy, czy zamierzasz bardzo rzucać się po mnie – odparł żartobliwie i natychmiast się zaczerwienił. Znów przekraczał tę granicę!

\- Mogę się rzucać umiarkowanie. Jak wolisz. – odpowiedziała z rezerwą, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zinterpretować jego rumieniec. Ani propozycję.

\- Trzeba przemyśleć w takim razie rekwizyty.

\- Znając moją niezdarność, mogę naprawdę dziabnąć się sztyletem.

\- Czyli sztylet odpada – zareagował momentalnie Adrien. Marinette roześmiała się. Był taki rozkoszny, że miała ochotę potargać go po włosach. – Proponuję fiolkę z czerwonym płynem. Przyda się potem do efektów specjalnych. No i jeszcze stroje…

\- Tym się nie martw. Coś wykombinuję.

\- No tak… Zapomniałem, z kim pracuję!

\- Nie wiem, czy się wyrobimy do następnej środy. Trzeba jeszcze przećwiczyć tekst.

\- To umówmy się na próby w poniedziałek – zaproponował Adrien. – Może tym razem u mnie?

\- Stoi – zgodziła się Marinette. – A teraz błagam cię, zjedz chociaż jednego croissanta!

\- Ale tylko jednego i w wielkiej tajemnicy. – Mrugnął do niej i sięgnął po rogalika.

To był wspaniały dzień!


	6. Patrol

Adrien wrócił wieczorem do domu całkowicie upojony emocjami tak intensywnymi, że miał wrażenie, że unosi się na chmurce, a nie stąpa po ziemi.

\- Przypominam ci, że jest sobota – mruknął kwaśno Plagg.

\- Tak, jest sobota… - powtórzył nieprzytomnie Adrien.

\- Masz cotygodniowy patrol. Umówiłeś się z Biedronką. Jak zawsze w soboty.

\- Och, no tak… - Westchnął chłopak, ale nie zrobił nic w kierunku wybrania się na patrol jako Czarny Kot.

\- Przypominam ci, że te sobotnie patrole to był twój pomysł. – Plagg nie odpuszczał.

\- Wiem, wiem… Miały być namiastką randek z Biedronką. Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jak to nie ma znaczenia?

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Marinette.

\- Teraz?!

\- Nie teraz. Dopiero co spędziłem u niej pół dnia. Jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że jakiś wariat ze mnie albo…

\- Zboczeniec – dokończył chętnie Plagg z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie… - mruknął Adrien. – Ale muszę z nią wkrótce porozmawiać. Muszę jej powiedzieć, co do niej czuję.

\- Adrien, skup się może na dzisiejszym wieczorze. A dopiero później planuj szczęśliwą przyszłość?

\- Masz rację, Plagg. Wysuwaj pazury!

o o o

Biedronka już na niego czekała na dachu Katedry Notre Dame. Miała nieco zatroskaną minę, co by znaczyło, że coś ją gryzie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Moja Pani! – przywitał się z kurtuazyjnym uśmiechem.

\- Dobry wieczór, Kocie. Jak się masz?

\- Generalnie super. Ale ty wyglądasz na zmartwioną. Stało się coś?

\- Nie daje mi to spokoju, dlaczego ten goryl mnie puścił – wyznała.

Fakt, jego też to męczyło. Próbował to rozgryźć na wiele sposobów, ale wszystkie logiczne wyjaśnienia nie dawały rezultatu.

\- Może użyłaś swojej supermocy? – spytał bez nadziei, bo przecież już sam odrzucił ten pomysł.

\- Kocie, już byłam po szczęśliwym trafie. I to nie był efekt mojej walki czy rozepchnięcia jego pięści. Nie. On mnie po prostu puścił. Tak jakby chciał, żebym ratowała Adriena.

\- Trochę dziwne, skoro sam m… go wcześniej porwał?

\- No właśnie… - mruknęła i zamyśliła się, ignorując jego potknięcie. – Kocie? – podjęła po chwili namysłu.

\- No co tam, Moja Pani?

\- Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałam tamtego dnia, kiedy walczyliśmy z Kolekcjonerem?

Sięgnął pamięcią do tego dnia, kiedy jego tata stał się ofiarą akumy po tej okropnej awanturze o książkę o superbohaterach.

\- Pamiętam – szepnął.

\- A pamiętasz, co ci wtedy powiedziałam o moich podejrzeniach, kto może być Władcą Ciem?

Pamiętał. Kiwnął głową, bo nagle odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odezwać się słowem. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Teraz przypomniał sobie, co ojciec powiedział cztery dni temu, zanim zaczęli oglądać film z mamą. Że jeśli nie będą wobec siebie szczerzy, może zacząć sobie wyobrażać różne dziwne rzeczy. I wziął go wtedy za rękę. Ale wcześniej… Wcześniej siedział wpatrzony w jego dłoń. W jego pierścień.

Tyle, że teraz Czarny Kot nie mógł tego powiedzieć Biedronce. Bo wtedy zdradziłby swoją tożsamość, a tego nie wolno mu było zrobić.

\- To jest jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. – Westchnęła Biedronka. – Nie doszłam do żadnych innych wniosków. Ale być może jestem po prostu zasugerowana tym, co podejrzewałam kiedyś… Jak myślisz, Kocie?

Musi coś powiedzieć. Ale jak tu przełknąć tę straszną gulę w gardle? Jak poradzić sobie z tą straszną świadomością, że jego własny ojciec terroryzuje Paryż w celu zdobycia władzy absolutnej. Na co mu ona? Jeszcze pięć minut temu był tylko normalnym nastolatkiem ze zwykłymi problemami sercowymi i obawą przed wyznaniem dziewczynie, że bardzo ją lubi. Teraz… Teraz całe jego życie przestało być normalne.

Najgorsze było to, że większością swoich przemyśleń nie mógł podzielić się z Biedronką, bo dotyczyły jego jako Adriena! Szczególnie zaś odkryciem, że jego ojciec w sposób wyjątkowo okrutny i przewrotny chciał się przekonać, czy jego syn jest Czarnym Kotem. Choć, gdyby znał Adriena trochę lepiej, wiedziałby, że ten nie zdradzi, że jest Czarnym Kotem, bo będzie ślepo wierzył swojej partnerce.

Ale to by też znaczyło, że ojciec go jednak kocha. Skoro wypuścił Biedronkę, żeby go uratowała. Zamiast wziąć jej miraculum.

Tyle emocji. Jego serce tego nie zniesie! On musi komuś o tym powiedzieć. Musi!


	7. To pułapka!

\- Kocie? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała cicho Biedronka.

\- Ykhm… - odchrząknął. – Tak.

\- Wydajesz się… Dziwnie poruszony. – Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

Na chwilę zamilkła, jakby jej przyszła jakaś myśl do głowy, ale po chwili potrząsnęła głową nieznacznie i uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć – szepnął z lekką chrypką.

\- Ale jak chcesz to sprawdzić?

\- Trzeba się przyjrzeć z bliska domowi Gabriela Agreste'a.

\- Przydałyby się plany ich domu. Może udałoby się poprosić Adriena o pomoc w ich zdobyciu? – zastanawiała się głośno Biedronka.

\- Wątpię, żeby te plany były jakoś ogólnodostępne – mruknął Czarny Kot w odpowiedzi.

\- Dlatego powiedziałam, żeby poprosić Adriena o pomoc.

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że on jest w stanie cokolwiek wydostać z gabinetu swojego ojca? Tam wszędzie są kamery.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Eee… - zmieszał się Czarny Kot. – Przecież byliśmy tam już kiedyś, nie pamiętasz?

\- Hmmm… No tak. Ale nie zwróciłam jakoś uwagi na kamery.

\- Nieważne. Chodźmy lepiej przyjrzeć się temu z bliska. Jeśli będziemy mieć trochę szczęścia, może wypuści na kogoś akumę.

\- Nie liczyłabym na szczęście… - mruknęła Biedronka.

Po chwili byli na miejscu. Posiadłość Agreste'ów spowijała ciemność. Jedno z okien było otwarte.

\- No patrz, Adrien ma otwarte okno! – Ucieszyła się Biedronka.

Czarny Kot westchnął. No pewnie, że ma. Zawsze zostawia otwarte okno, kiedy wychodzi.

\- Może potrzebuje się przewietrzyć – mruknął dla niepoznaki.

Biedronka spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. Zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że co jak co, ale dzisiaj Adrien porządnie się przewietrzył na balkonie Marinette.

\- Może… - Uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. – No to lecimy w odwiedziny!

Kiedy pojawili się w pokoju Adriena, nikogo tam nie było. Czarny Kot wspiął się na wyżyny aktorstwa, żeby odegrać zdumienie tym faktem.

\- I co teraz? – spytała bezradnie Biedronka.

\- Namierzmy gabinet Gabriela Agreste'a – zaproponował Czarny Kot.

\- Masz może pojęcie, gdzie on się może znajdować?

Tak się składało, że miał doskonałe pojęcie, gdzie powinni iść. Ale trzeba było naprowadzić Biedronkę na lokalizację biura Gabriela, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń skąd ją zna.

\- Może odtwórzmy wszystkie nasze dotychczasowe wizyty tutaj? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

Biedronka spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze tydzień temu to spojrzenie wprawiłoby go w euforię.

Po chwili wyskoczyli przez okno i skierowali się do okien, gdzie wedle ich obliczeń znajdował się gabinet właściciela domu. Okno było uchylone, więc wślizgnęli się do środka.

Pokój był pusty.

Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdował się ogromny obraz Pani Agreste, teraz lekko podświetlony, co w otaczającym półmroku robiło dodatkowe wrażenie. Zupełnie, jakby był to jakiś ołtarz. Podeszli do obrazu z nabożnym zachwytem, lekko onieśmieleni.

\- Kocie, spójrz… - szepnęła Biedronka i zerknęła na partnera. Ale on stał wpatrzony w oczy Emilie Agreste i jakby jej w ogóle nie słyszał. – Kocie?

\- Yhm? – mruknął i oderwał wzrok od twarzy mamy.

\- Spójrz tutaj. – Wskazała na suknię Emilie Agreste. – Nie masz wrażenia, że kilka tych ozdób nosi ślady palców?

\- Hm… Rzeczywiście. – Przyjrzał się uważniej. Zanim pomyślał, przyłożył palce w wyznaczonych miejscach.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – mruknęła Biedronka. – Idzie nam za łatwo.

Nagle rozbłysło czerwone światło.

\- To pułapka! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Biedronka, ale było już za późno.

Ziemia usunęła im się spod nóg. Biedronka w ostatniej chwili objęła mocno Czarnego Kota i osunęli się w dół. Zjeżdżali jak po wielkiej czarnej zjeżdżalni, wciąż w dół i w dół i nagle… Zupełnie bez ostrzegawczego pikania, oboje przeszli gwałtowną detransformację.

Marinette spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoje ręce, z których znikał magiczny kostium Biedronki. Kątem oka widziała znikające uszy Czarnego Kota. Obejmowała mocno kogoś, kto wydawał jej się niepokojąco znajomy.

Zjechali na sam dół. Cokolwiek to było, miało swoje dno i oni właśnie na nim wylądowali. Bez słowa. Czarny Kot – teraz w swojej cywilnej postaci – także mocno ją obejmował i nie odrywał głowy. Jakby też nie chciał poznać jej tożsamości. Ale przecież musieli się stąd jakoś uratować!

\- Tikki? – szepnęła Marinette, ale kwami nie odpowiedziało.

\- Tikki! – powtórzyła spanikowana.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to – odezwał się zimny głos nad nimi.


	8. Ktoś równie ważny jak matka

Oderwali się od siebie na dźwięk tego głosu tuż obok nich. Znajdowali się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym jedyne światło dochodziło z ogromnego okna. Wokół unosiły się białe motyle, a pośród nich stał Władca Ciem wsparty na swojej lasce.

Przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem i trochę jakby zdziwieniem.

\- Jak po sznurku… - skomentował z satysfakcją.

Spojrzeli na siebie. I obojgu zabrakło tchu.

\- Ma…Marinette? – szepnął Adrien, co było o tyle bez sensu, że było raczej oczywiste. A jednak nie mógł sobie poradzić z tą świadomością.

\- O mój Boże… - Westchnęła Marinette, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wpakowałem.

\- A ja za to, co wygadywałam o twoim tacie.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Miałaś rację – mruknął.

\- Och, Kocie… - szepnęła, dotykając jego policzka, a on przymknął oczy. – Tak mi przykro.

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Musi, on _musi_ ją stąd wyciągnąć! Chwycił ją za rękę i uścisnął. Marinette była lekko zdezorientowana. Już raz dzisiaj widziała w jego oczach te zielone rozbłyski i już wtedy wydawało jej się, że Adrien patrzył na nią z jakimś takim specjalnym wzrokiem. Ale nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi, co to może oznaczać. A może po prostu bała się uwierzyć w oczywiste?

Otrząsnęła się z zapatrzenia. Wróciła jej świadomość chwili obecnej. Byli w pułapce.

\- Gdzie nasze kwami? – spytała zimno Marinette, zwracając się do Władcy Ciem.

\- Powiedzmy, że są w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Władca Ciem uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Dopóki nie będę ich potrzebował.

\- Ale jak… jak je złapałeś?

\- Wiecie… Lubię wymyślać różne rzeczy. A jeśli coś w szczególności mnie pochłania, potrafię być _bardzo_ kreatywny…

\- Ale jak? – spytał cicho Adrien, któremu aż ścierpła skóra od tego złowieszczego szeptu.

\- Och, z tego wynalazku jestem naprawdę dumny. W tunelu, którym uprzejmie tu zjechaliście, umieściłem obręcz z pewnego specjalnego materiału, który znalazłem z miraculami i książką. Okazało się, że przyciąga kwami nawet wbrew woli jego posiadaczy. Myślę, że był to element pomieszczenia, w którym strażnicy miraculów uczyli się opanowywać kwami. Cóż… Przetestowałem to najpierw na sobie, oczywiście. Biedny Nooroo… Cóż…

Te jego „cóż…" były złowrogie i okropnie wyrachowane.

\- Jesteś złym człowiekiem! – wykrzyknęła Marinette.

\- Och, doprawdy? Naprawdę myślisz, Biedronko, że przejmę się tym zarzutem?

\- Jakbyś miał resztki ludzkich uczuć, to na pewno byś się przejął!

\- Ja mam bardzo dużo ludzkich uczuć. Jakby się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, to wszystko, co robię… - zawahał się. – …tak naprawdę robię z miłości.

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęli oboje zdumieni.

\- Mroczne skrzydła precz!

Po chwili stał przed nimi Gabriel Agreste.

\- Ojcze?!

\- No przecież spodziewałeś się właśnie mnie, nieprawdaż?

\- Mimo wszystko… - mruknął Adrien, rumieniąc się. – Dlaczego?

\- To nie będzie bolało, synu. Potrzebuję tylko wypowiedzieć jedno życzenie. To wszystko. Potem oddam wam miracula i będziemy wszyscy żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Nieprawda – odpowiedziała Marinette. – To życzenie będzie miało swoją cenę.

\- Cenę? – powtórzył Gabriel.

\- Tak. Wszechświat działa w oparciu o zasadę równowagi – wyjaśniła Marinette, a Adrien zapatrzył się w nią jak w obrazek. – Życzenie zdobycia czegoś będzie równało się stracie czegoś równie ważnego.

\- Hmm… - Gabriel zamyślił się głęboko. – Być tak blisko… Nareszcie mogę odzyskać żonę. Nasza rodzina znów może być razem, Adrien.

\- Nie rozumiesz ojcze? Biedr… Marinette powiedziała przecież, że trzeba zapłacić cenę za swoje życzenie! Musi być zachowana równowaga! Jeśli odzyskasz mamę, stracisz coś równie cennego.

Gabriel zamyślił się. Po chwili na jego ustach zakwitł złowieszczy uśmiech, a oczy zabłysły.

\- Może więc _ty, synu_, wypowiesz życzenie?

\- Co? – zdumiał się Adrien. Ojciec oddałby mu miracula i pozwolił wypowiedzieć życzenie?!

\- Dowiemy się, _kto_ jest dla ciebie równie ważny jak matka – dodał groźnym szeptem Gabriel Agreste, a Adrienowi serce zamarło. Czy on sugeruje… Czy on wie…?

\- Wolałbym sam umrzeć – odpowiedział Adrien.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Marinette i chwyciła go za rękę.

\- Nie pozwolę mu tego zrobić – powiedział Adrien, ściskając mocno jej dłoń. – On wie.

\- Co wie?

\- Kto jest dla mnie równie ważny – szepnął, patrząc jej w oczy. – Kto będzie ceną za moje życzenie.

Marinette zabrakło nagle tchu. Bo zrozumiała, co Adrien chciał jej powiedzieć. To było wyjątkowo okrutne i przewrotne, że wyznawał jej swoje uczucia na oczach swojego ojca, na chwilę przed tym, jak któreś z nich pożegna się z życiem.

\- Jakież to wzruszające – wycedził Gabriel Agreste. – No więc, synu? Podjąłeś decyzję?

Adrien objął mocno Marinette. Pogładził jej policzek. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że może gdyby nie był taki ślepy, to taka chwila jak stałaby się czymś nieodzownym w jego życiu. Czy przywykłby do tego? A może nigdy nie miałby tego dość? Nie dowie się tego już nigdy.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją, ignorując znaczące chrząkanie swojego ojca. Jeśli miał umrzeć, wolał umrzeć szczęśliwy.

Niechętnie wypuścił ją z objęć i cofnął się szybko zanim zdążyłaby zareagować. Spojrzała na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem, a w następnej sekundzie jej dłonie powędrowały do uszu. Zdjął jej kolczyki! Zdjął je, kiedy ją całował!

\- Nie rób tego! Nie dawaj mu moich kolczyków! – wrzasnęła na Adriena, rzucając się w jego stronę.

Ale było już za późno – miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota wylądowały właśnie w dłoniach Władcy Ciem.


	9. Ty głupi Kocie!

\- Ty cholernie głupi Kocie! – krzyczała Marinette, okładając pięściami Adriena.

Ale on stał zupełnie obojętny. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Ojciec dostał to, czego chciał. Nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi. Poza swoim synem, oczywiście. Wszak on ma być ceną za powrót matki.

\- Przepraszam, Marinette – szepnął. – Nie mogłem cię stracić.

\- Ale ja to już mogę stracić ciebie?! – rzuciła i nagle rozpłakała się.

Przytulił ją mocno. Być może na te ostatnie pięć minut. Niech trwa jak najdłużej.

\- Wiesz, Marinette… Żałuję, że nie zorientowałem się wcześniej – szepnął Adrien.

\- Ja też żałuję… - wymamrotała Marinette.

\- Lepiej późno niż za późno, co?

\- Głuptas z ciebie, Kocie. Nawet na koniec nie potrafisz się opanować?

\- Kocham cię – wyznał, jakby chciał, żeby to były ostatnie słowa, które wypowie.

\- Ja też cię kocham – odpowiedziała mu, jakby chciała, żeby to były ostatnie słowa, które on usłyszy.

I pocałował ją – po raz ostatni.

Nagle poczuli ogromny podmuch. Spirala gorącego powietrza owiała ich, rozluźniając ich uścisk. Marinette krzyknęła, ale jej głos zniknął w huku trąby powietrznej. Wyciągnęła beznadziejnie ręce przed siebie, ale zostali rozdzieleni. Taki koniec ich czekał? To było takie cholernie niesprawiedliwe! Wymienili przerażone spojrzenia i wtedy Adrien uświadomił sobie, że jeśli widzą się po raz ostatni, to on nie chce być zapamiętany jako przestraszony dzieciak, którego porwało małe tornado. Nie. Ona ma go zapamiętać uśmiechniętego i zakochanego w niej chłopaka.

Dzielnie się uśmiechnął i mrugnął do niej. A ona – choć w pierwszej chwili zdziwiona – roześmiała się i przewróciła oczami. Cała Biedronka!

I nagle wszystko ucichło. Uderzyli z łoskotem o podłogę. Adrien zdziwił się trochę, że coś go boli. Skoro umarł, nie powinien odczuwać bólu?

\- Adrien? Synku? To ty? – Tuż nad jego głową odezwał się głos, którego od tak dawna nie słyszał, a za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

Mama? Ale jak? Skąd?

Rozejrzał się skonsternowany.

Tuż obok niego stała jego matka – równie zdezorientowana jak i on. Pod ścianą powoli podnosiła się Marinette, próbując rozmasować swoje biodro. Omiotła pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczyła Adriena i jego mamę stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Zdusiła w sobie ochotę rzucenia się w jego ramiona. Nie. Teraz powinien skupić się na mamie.

Zaraz. Coś nie pasowało do tej układanki.

Spojrzała pod przeciwległą ścianę. Czy to było myślenie życzeniowe? Czy to możliwe, że leżał tam… Gabriel Agreste? Podeszła tam po cichu, starając się nie przerywać tej jakże ważnej chwili dla Adriena.


	10. Koniec twoich rządów

Gabriel leżał w dziwnie skręconej pozycji, a nad nim fruwały trzy kwami: Tikki, Plagg i fiołkowe kwami ze skrzydełkami. Tikki od razu przyleciała do Marinette i przytuliła się do jej policzka. Zaraz przy drugim policzku pojawiło się to nowe kwami – związane z miraculum Motyla, jak się szybko domyśliła dziewczyna.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Nooroo.

\- Nie ma za co. Ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłam – odszepnęła Marinette. – To Adrien. On wszystko naprawił. To znaczy, sama nie wiem, czy naprawił. Nie rozumiem za bardzo, co się tu wydarzyło.

\- Gabriel połączył miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. A następnie wypowiedział życzenie, żeby wróciła mama Adriena.

\- No, tego się domyślam. Ale przecież… Przecież miał stracić Adriena w zamian!

Tikki zachichotała. W obecnej sytuacji było to mocno niestosowne. Marinette spojrzała na nią z potępieniem, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och, Marinette. Jeszcze nie rozumiesz?

\- Wyjaśnij, proszę – włączył się do rozmowy Adrien, który podszedł cicho i objął Marinette w pasie. Tymczasem jego mama przyklęknęła przy ciele jego ojca. Dotknęła niepewnie twarzy Gabriela, jakby oczekując, że zaraz się obudzi i wstanie. Ale Gabriel się nie poruszył, a po policzkach Emilie popłynęły łzy.

\- Twój tata poprosił, żeby wróciła twoja mama, Adrien. Sam niechcący wyznaczył siebie na cenę swojego życzenia. Gdyby poprosił o powrót swojej ukochanej osoby, prawdopodobnie straciłby drugą ukochaną osobę, czyli ciebie – wyjaśniła Tikki. – Ale ponieważ sam nieświadomie umieścił ciebie w punkcie odniesienia, wyznaczył ciebie jako ośrodek równowagi.

\- Ooo… - wyrwało się Adrienowi, a Marinette nagle wszystko zrozumiała.

\- Czyli nadal będzie ci brakowało jednego rodzica – odkryła. – Ale… Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak się pomylił?

\- Masz mu to za złe? – spytał Adrien, zerkając na nią z ukosa. Uśmiechnęła się do niego tym półuśmiechem, który całkiem niedawno wydawał mu się zbyt uroczy, a teraz był uroczy w sam raz.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odcięła się. – Chcę zrozumieć.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Tikki. – Bardzo możliwe, że zasugerował się tym, że to właśnie z tobą rozmawiał tuż przed wypowiedzeniem życzenia. Być może zasugerował się tym, czym próbował przekonać ciebie, żebyś to ty wypowiedział życzenie. Tego już się nigdy nie dowiemy.

\- Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem… - szepnęła na to wszystko mama Adriena, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Wyjaśnimy ci to, mamo. Po kolei – obiecał Adrien.

\- Ale może nie _tutaj_? – zaproponowała nieśmiało Marinette.

Adrien objął ją mocniej i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Zanim pójdziemy. Mamo, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.

\- Adrien, to nie jest dobry moment… - mruknęła Marinette, opornie dając się prowadzić w stronę jego mamy.

\- Mamo, to jest Marinette Dupain-Cheng, moja dziewczyna. A to jest… moja mama… - wyszeptał uroczyście, patrząc na mamę szczęśliwym wzrokiem.

\- Bardzo mi miło, Marinette. – Emilie wyciągnęła swoją smukłą dłoń i uścisnęła rękę Marinette. – Bardzo się cieszę, że mój syn znalazł kogoś, na kim mu zależy i komu zależy na nim.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Jak ma wytłumaczyć mamie Adriena, że jeszcze pół godziny temu nie miała pojęcia, że jest kimś wyjątkowym dla jej syna? No, może niezupełnie nie miała pojęcia, ale pewności też nie miała!

\- Zapłacisz mi za to… - szepnęła po chwili do Adriena, kiedy skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Skoro mamy zaraz uciąć sobie wielogodzinną pogawędkę, pomyślałem, że lepiej zacząć od przedstawienia mamie mojej dziewczyny? – odszepnął Adrien, szczerząc się uśmiechem Czarnego Kota.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy ustalali, że jestem twoją dziewczyną.

\- Nie miałem czasu cię pytać. Zajęty byłem umieraniem.

\- Ale nie umarłeś.

\- Nie cieszysz się?

\- Pozostawię to głupie pytanie bez odpowiedzi.

\- Kocham cię, Marinette. – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek. – Jesteś słodka, kiedy się złościsz. Bardzo biedronkowo się złościsz.

\- A ty po kociemu mnie irytujesz – odpowiedziała, ale widać było, że stopniała po tym wyznaniu.

\- Pogódź się z tym. Ten kocur jest częścią mnie.

\- Tak wiem… - Westchnęła.

\- Przywykniesz – zapewnił ją. – Masz na to całą przyszłość.

\- Aż całą przyszłość mi zabierzesz?

\- Nie zabiorę, Marinette. Ja ci _ją dam_ – poprawił ją Adrien, a potem ją pocałował.

I tym razem wiedział, że nie jest to ich ostatni pocałunek. I wiedział, że teraz, kiedy odnalazł tę cudowną dziewczynę, kiedy odkrył swoje uczucia wobec niej, nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść.

Nagle ich pocałunek przerwała Tikki:

\- Marinette, miracula!

Dziewczyna natychmiast zawróciła, wyswobadzając się z objęć Adriena. Zabrała porzucone na podłodze kolczyki i pierścień.

\- Nooroo też z nami idzie – przypomniała Tikki.

Ale Marinette zawahała się.

\- Ja to zrobię – odezwała się Emilie Agreste. Pochyliła się nad ciałem męża i odpięła z jego koszuli broszkę z motylem.

\- Koniec twoich rządów… - wyszeptała Marinette część zaklęcia, którym łapała złe akumy.

A potem opuścili kryjówkę Władcy Ciem. Na zawsze.


	11. Szczypta miłości

Emilie Agreste zatrzymała się w holu wejściowym i rozejrzała uważnie. Jej wzrok przykuł wielki portret Gabriela z Adrienem. Musiał powstać po jej zniknięciu. Westchnęła ze smutkiem i zerknęła przez ramię na swojego syna. Od kiedy wyszli z kryjówki Władcy Ciem, nie wypuszczał z objęć swojej drobnej dziewczyny. Emilie uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem. Spełniło się jedno z jej marzeń – jej syn zakochał się z wzajemnością.

\- Zgłodniałam – wyznała nagle zdziwiona, zupełnie jakby odzwyczaiła się od tak przyziemnych potrzeb jak jedzenie.

Adrien natychmiast przestał szeptać z Marinette i spojrzał na mamę uważnie.

\- Możemy iść do jadalni i poprosić o kolację, mamo – zaproponował.

Marinette spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Spodobała jej się ta miękka nuta w jego głosie, kiedy wypowiadał słowo „Mama". Aż miała ochotę znów go pocałować. No dobra… Miała ochotę całować go właściwie bez przerwy. Ale po czymś takim, to szczególnie trudno było jej się opanować.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłam tej jadalni – wyznała Emilie. – Zjedzmy w kuchni.

\- W kuchni? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Nie, nie w _tej_! – Roześmiała się mama, domyślając się, że syn pomyślał o ich głównej kuchni, po której krzątali się zawodowi kucharze osobiście wybrani przez Gabriela. – Mam na myśli tę naszą małą kuchnię na górze. Ona jeszcze działa?

\- Raczej zarosła kurzem – mruknął Adrien.

Od kiedy zniknęła mama, stopa członka rodziny Agreste'ów nie stanęła w tamtej kuchni. Ojciec wyraźnie zakazał Adrienowi wchodzenia do niej. Zbyt wiele wspomnień o mamie wiązało się z tamtym pomieszczeniem.

\- Twój ojciec nigdy by nie pozwolił, żeby cokolwiek w tym domu zarosło kurzem – zażartowała mama, a Marinette przez moment zastanawiała się, co ona widziała w Gabrielu?

Poszli na górę. Tuż obok pokoju Adriena rzeczywiście znajdowała niewielka kuchnia. Według Marinette i tak była większa niż ta, którą dysponowali jej rodzice. Ale skoro Emilie Agreste nazywała ją małą kuchnią, to niech taka będzie. Strach pomyśleć, jak wielka była ich normalna kuchnia!

Po chwili rozsiedli się wygodnie przy niewielkim stole. W kubkach parowała pachnąca nieziemsko czekolada, którą przygotowała Marinette. Adrien próbował patrzeć jej na ręce, ale zasłoniła się tajemnicą rodzinną Dupain-Chengów i odesłała go z kwitkiem zanim poznał sekrety przygotowywania idealnej czekolady.

\- Możecie mi teraz wyjaśnić to wszystko? – spytała cicho Emilie, pociągając łyk czekolady. W następnej sekundzie posłała Marinette zdumione spojrzenie. – Jest przepyszna. W życiu nie piłam tak doskonałej czekolady.

Adrien uśmiechnął się szeroko, aż zaświeciły mu się iskierki w oczach. Zerknął szybko na Marinette. Siedziała zarumieniona i zakłopotana, jakby nie spodziewała się pochwały. Wyglądała tak uroczo, że ledwo usiedział na swoim krześle. Nie mogli się przecież ciągle obściskiwać przy mamie! Do tej pory jakoś im obecność mamy nie przeszkadzała, bo zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej godziny, zbyt wielką czuli ulgę, zbyt długo tłumili uczucia, które żywili do siebie, a które wreszcie znalazły ujście i wzajemność, żeby przejmować się czyjąś obecnością. Nawet jeśli to była mama.

Ale teraz, gdy opadły pierwsze emocje po ostatecznym rozprawieniu się z Władcą Ciem i z odzyskaniem mamy, Adrien poczuł się nieco skrępowany jej obecnością. Nie na tyle, żeby jednak nie siedzieć obok Marinette i nie trzymać jej za rękę. Ale na pewno na tyle, żeby nie pozwalać sobie na nic ponadto. Przynajmniej na razie.

Mama nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła, a oni oboje się zarumienili. Marinette zrobiła nawet ruch, jakby chciała schować rękę, ale Adrien nie pozwolił jej na to. Dopiero co poświęcił dla niej swoje życie. Chwilę temu wyznali sobie uczucia – nie było się czego wstydzić. Tym bardziej, że przecież po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała jego mama, osoba najbardziej mu życzliwa w całym jego życiu.

\- Nie wiem, czego do niej dosypałaś, ale od razu czuję się lepiej – szepnęła mama Adriena.

\- To czekolada. – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette. – Z definicji poprawia humor.

Emilie zapatrzyła się w uśmiech dziewczyny. Z każdą chwilą coraz lepiej rozumiała, dlaczego jej syn stracił dla niej głowę. Bo, że stracił dla niej głowę, było raczej oczywiste. Wystarczyło przyjrzeć się uważnie, jak on na nią patrzy, jak ją obejmuje, jak trzyma za rękę.

\- To dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś mi popatrzeć, jak ją przyrządzasz? – zapytał Adrien, puszczając do niej oko.

\- Już ci mówiłam, że to tajemnica rodzinna, a ty nie masz w nazwisku ani Dupain, ani Cheng.

\- Mimo wszystko, można powiedzieć, że zostanie w rodzinie. – Mrugnął do niej, a ona się zaczerwieniła. Uśmiechnął się i dodał: - No, nie daj się prosić.

\- Ale to naprawdę głupie – szepnęła. – To raczej taki przesąd. Takie jakby magiczne zaklęcie.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z nas tutaj nie wierzy w magię ani zaklęcia i w ogóle… - Zaśmiał się, po czym zarobił kuksańca.

\- Co to zaklęcie? – spytała cicho Emilie, na co oboje od razu spoważnieli.

\- Eee… - zająknęła się Marinette. – Z moimi rodzicami mawiamy zazwyczaj, że dodajemy… ehm… szczyptę miłości. – Znów zarumieniła się aż po czubek głowy.

\- No to nic dziwnego, że wyszła taka przepyszna – szepnęła mama Adriena, spuszczając wzrok w kubek z czekoladą, żeby przynajmniej w ten sposób dać dzieciakom choć namiastkę prywatności. Zdążyła jednak zauważyć kątem oka, jakim spojrzeniem jej syn obdarzył swoją dziewczynę. I pomyślała, że dobrze się stało, że Adrien potrafi czuć i wyrażać swoje uczucia.

\- Dużą tę szczyptę musiałaś dać – szepnął Adrien.

\- Nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość – odcięła się Marinette.

Przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy ona robi to specjalnie, czy niechcący, ale stawała się coraz bardziej urocza z każdą chwilą. Czy to możliwe, żeby zadurzał się w niej jeszcze bardziej?

\- W takim razie jestem pod wrażeniem jakości, Moja Pani… - powiedział cicho, patrząc jej w oczy tak, że nagle zabrakło jej tchu. Już się pochylał, żeby ją pocałować, kiedy ona jednak cofnęła się nieco. Może i jego mama wpatrywała się w swoją czekoladę, ale wciąż tu siedziała razem z nimi! Dla Marinette to było jednak trochę zbyt wiele.


	12. Mów mi Emilie

\- Robi się późno – zauważyła Marinette, zerkając na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami.

Nawet jeśli Adrien nie wchodził do tej kuchni przez dwa lata, to na pewno bywał tu ktoś kto dbał o porządek, a nawet zaopatrzenie lodówki! I na pewno wymieniał baterie w zegarze, bo wciąż działał. Teraz wskazywał godzinę dziesiątą wieczorem.

Adrien westchnął i odsunął się nieco od niej. Ścisnął znacząco jej dłoń i szepnął:

\- Ależ z ciebie Biedronka.

\- Zabrzmiało to jak zarzut? – zdziwiła się.

\- Skupiona na zadaniu – uzupełnił celem wyjaśnienia.

\- Ja tylko przypomniałam, że robi się późno. Mamy parę spraw do obgadania. A twoja mama pada z nóg – odpowiedziała Marinette.

\- Nie przejmujcie się mną! – wtrąciła słabo Emilie.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć, mamo… - zaniepokoił się Adrien, od razu czując wyrzuty sumienia, że zapomniał o swojej mamie.

\- Zaraz pójdę się położyć – zignorowała jego obiekcje mama. – Najpierw w skrócie opowiedzcie mi, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Bo ja naprawdę nic nie rozumiem. Pamiętam tylko… - urwała na chwilę i przymknęła oczy. – Znaleźliśmy z twoim tatą taką starą księgę i dwie ozdoby leżące obok. Wzięliśmy je ze sobą. Kompletnie nie mieliśmy pojęcia co to jest. Księga była zapieczętowana. I my… złamaliśmy tę pieczęć. A raczej… Ja to zrobiłam. I potem już nic nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, gdzie byłam. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Widzę tylko, że musiało mnie długo nie być, bo urosłeś.

\- Dwa lata… - mruknął Adrien. – Nie było cię dwa lata, mamo.

\- Jak to się stało, że tata mnie sprowadził z powrotem? Dlaczego umarł? Czy musiał się poświęcić? Czy to o tym mówiło to czerwone stworzonko? Gdzie ono się podziało tak w ogóle? Gdzie te pozostałe dwa? – pytania wylewały się z Emilie Agreste, a każde kolejne wywoływało nową gonitwę myśli w głowie Marinette i Adriena. Co powinni odpowiedzieć? Spojrzeli na siebie w panice. Marinette ścisnęła delikatnie dłoń Adriena i zwróciła się do jego matki:

\- To czerwone stworzonko to moje kwami. Nazywa się Tikki. Jest połączone z miraculum Biedronki, którym są moje kolczyki. Daje mi supermoce. Podobnie jak kwami Adriena. Dzięki niemu Adrien staje się Czarnym Kotem.

\- A to trzecie?

\- To… hmm… - Marinette zawahała się.

\- To było kwami taty. – Pomógł jej Adrien. – Twoja Tikki jakoś je nazwała…?

\- Nooroo – przypomniała sobie Marinette.

\- Gdzie one są teraz? – spytała Emilie.

\- Tikki i Plagg śpią w moim pokoju, mamo – wyjaśnił Adrien. – Straciły prawie całą energię i to nie tak jak zazwyczaj po wykorzystaniu naszych supermocy, tylko jakoś tak dziwnie, nie sądzisz, Marinette? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Też mnie to zastanowiło – odpowiedziała mu z namysłem. – Zupełnie jakby tamten materiał osłabił ich zdolności. Szkoda, że twój tata nie powiedział nam więcej o tej pułapce.

\- Pułapce? – podchwyciła Emilie.

Adrien i Marinette znów wymienili przestraszone spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie chciało uświadamiać Emilie Agreste, co jej mąż robił przez dwa lata tylko po to, żeby ją sprowadzić z powrotem.

\- Teraz już się nie dowiemy – mruknęła Marinette.

\- Możemy zapytać tego… Nooroo… - zaproponowała nieśmiało Emilie.

\- Eee… - Marinette znów poczuła się niezręcznie. – Żeby Nooroo się pojawił, musimy wyjąć broszkę Motyla. Ja mam kolczyki Biedronki, a Adrien pierścień Czarnego Kota. Nie możemy łączyć miraculów.

\- Musiałabyś ty, mamo… - dodał Adrien.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Emilie. – Nie chcę. Proszę…

Obojgu serca przestały bić na widok łez w jej oczach. To musiało być dla niej bardzo trudne!

\- Co to była za pułapka? – spytała łamiącym się głosem.

Marinette spojrzała pytająco na Adriena, a on potrząsnął głową. Należało dawkować mamie złe wiadomości. Rozumiała to doskonale. Kiwnęła głową.

\- Powiem tylko w skrócie. Połączenie naszych miraculów pozwala spełnić każde życzenie. Ale takie życzenie ma swoją cenę – dodała od razu, żeby uprzedzić prośbę o spełnienie kolejnego.

\- Czyli tak jak powiedziałaś: albo ja, albo tata Adriena?

\- Eee… - zawahała się Marinette. Tak naprawdę plan był zupełnie inny, ale to złamie Emilie serce. Musi skłamać. Czy raczej nagiąć nieco prawdę. – Tak się okazało. Wydaje mi się, że do końca sami nie wiemy, na jakich zasadach jest zachowywana równowaga we wszechświecie – stwierdziła, a Adrien obdarzył ją spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności za to, że właśnie oszczędziła mamie szczegółów. – Dlatego nie powinno się igrać z mocami, których nie rozumiemy. Według mnie. To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że wcale nie miałam na myśli, że się nie cieszę, że pani wróciła! – zmieszała się na koniec.

\- Emilie. Mów mi Emilie – wtrąciła mama Adriena, uśmiechając się do Marinette ciepło, a następnie podniosła się z krzesła. – Chyba mam dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Jutro i tak będziemy mieć tu niezłe zamieszanie. Trzeba będzie wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie mam na to wszystko siły dzisiaj…

\- Zaprowadzę cię mamo. – Adrien zerwał się i podał mamie rękę.

\- To ja… - szepnęła Marinette, także podnosząc się z miejsca. – Ja może też już pójdę.

\- Nie idź jeszcze! – wyrwało się Adrienowi i spojrzał na nią takim wzrokiem, że usiadła z powrotem. – Zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

\- W porządku. – Kiwnęła głową.


	13. M-Marinette?

Kiedy Adrien wrócił do kuchni, zastał Marinette śpiącą na stole. Zrobiła sobie prowizoryczną poduszkę z własnej ręki i zasnęła na blacie. Wyglądała tak słodko i bezbronnie, że miał ochotę ją przytulić. I pocałować. Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem. Czy tylko w bajkach książę budzi księżniczkę pocałunkiem? Czy takie rzeczy udają się w prawdziwym życiu?

Usiadł na krześle obok niej i podparł głowę ręką. Wyglądał trochę jak dziecko, które właśnie zamierza przeprowadzić nowy eksperyment. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i zawahał się na moment. Odgarnął jej z czoła kosmyk, który wysunął się z jej kucyka. Mruknęła coś niezrozumiale. Uśmiechnął się.

A potem pochylił ku niej i musnął ustami jej policzek.

\- M-marinette?

\- Mmmm…

\- Obudź się, Marinette… - szepnął.

\- Mmmm…

Roześmiał się cicho. Jeśli ona w tym tempie będzie stawać się coraz bardziej urocza, wkrótce skończy mu się skala.

\- M-marinette?

Powoli uchyliła powieki i zerknęła na niego nieprzytomnie. Uśmiechnęła się tak, że Adrien stwierdził, że skala uroku właśnie się skończyła. Pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją delikatnie.

\- Mmmm… - mruknęła znowu. – Podoba mi się.

\- Co ci się podoba? Budzenie?

\- Też. – Zarumieniła się. – Podoba mi się jak mówisz „M-marinette"…

\- Naprawdę?

\- Mmmm…

\- A mnie się podoba twoje „mmmm".

\- Mmmm… - mruknęła w odpowiedzi, po czym się uśmiechnęła zakłopotana. Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie!

\- Nie chciałem cię budzić, ale rano strasznie by cię bolał kark – wyznał, tłumiąc w sobie nagłą ochotę pocałowania jej.

\- Adrien, ja przecież nie mogę tu zostać do rana! – oprzytomniała natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się, a ona spojrzała na niego znacząco. Zarumienił się gwałtownie.

\- To po pierwsze. – Kiwnęła głową. – A po drugie nie mam nawet piżamy. Akurat, kiedy jest potrzebna! – Zachichotała.

Adrien roześmiał się. Ach, ta jej piżama! Będzie go chyba prześladować do końca życia. Choć, jakby się nad tym poważnie zastanowić sporo tej piżamie zawdzięczał. Przede wszystkim dzięki niej zdobył wymarzoną dziewczynę.

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś wychodziła.

\- Muszę. Moi rodzice nie mają pojęcia, gdzie jestem. Wymknęłam się jako Biedronka. Jeśli mama wstanie rano, żeby mnie obudzić, i mnie nie znajdzie w łóżku, to narobi strasznego zamieszania. Poza tym musimy się wyspać. Jutro tu będzie niezły młyn. Wyobrażasz sobie, co powie policja? Twój tata nie żyje. Umarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Za to pojawiła się znienacka twoja mama. Musimy być przygotowani na niezłe przesłuchanie.

\- Mówisz teraz jak Biedronka. – Uśmiechnął się Adrien. – Dziwne, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej.

\- Taa… - mruknęła niewyraźnie. Rzeczywiście bardzo dziwne… - Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, że coś do mnie czujesz, to może miałbyś okazję się przekonać już dawno temu. Nie wiedziałam, że trzeba ci grozić śmiercią, żebyś przyznał się do tego.

\- Z tego co zauważyłem, potrzebowałaś podobnej zachęty – odciął się.

\- Ech, to miały być ostatnie słowa, jakie miałeś usłyszeć! – Westchnęła z irytacją. – Co teraz mam wymyśleć?

\- Możesz je powtarzać na tyle często, żeby utrzymać prawdopodobieństwo, że będą ostatnimi słowami, jakie w życiu usłyszę. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Tania zagrywka, Adrien.

\- Bez noża na gardle jeszcze mi tego nie powiedziałaś – wypomniał jej.

\- Moje ty niekochane biedactwo! – rozczuliła się Marinette. – Będę ci to tak często powtarzać, że ci bokiem wyjdzie. Albo ci się znudzi. Albo przywykniesz i przestaniesz zwracać uwagę.

\- Nie, nie i nie. Odpowiadam na wszystkie twoje powyższe scenariusze.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Kocham cię, Adrien – szepnęła Marinette. – Bez noża na gardle.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Marinette – szepnął i zapatrzył się w jej oczy.

\- Naprawdę muszę już iść – mruknęła, nie odrywając zafascynowanego spojrzenia.

\- Wiem.

\- No to mnie wypuść.

\- Przecież cię nie trzymam.

Przewróciła oczami. Roześmiał się. Wreszcie złapał aluzję. Objął ją mocno i pocałował na dobranoc.


	14. Strażnik Miraculów

\- Muszę obudzić Tikki.

\- Pierwszy raz widziałem, żeby coś wykończyło Plagga.

\- Pojęcia nie mam, jak działał ten tajemniczy materiał, ale wyciągnęło z nich całą energię – szepnęła Marinette, stanąwszy nad kanapą, na której spały kwami.

Rozczulił ją widok tych maleńkich stworzonek, które przez sen trzymały się za łapki.

Adrien stanął tuż za nią, objął ją w pasie i oparł brodę na jej ramieniu, przytulając swój policzek do jej policzka.

\- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – mruknął.

\- Co takiego?

\- Tak sobie wyobrażam, że robią rodzice, kiedy ich dzieci wreszcie zasną.

\- Adrien, to my jesteśmy dziećmi. Oni są starsi i mądrzejsi od nas.

\- Och, Marinette… Mogłabyś choć przez chwilę nie być Biedronką?

\- Słucham?

\- Strasznie mocno stąpasz po ziemi. Nie możesz pobujać w obłokach razem ze mną? Pomarzyć sobie? Nie wiem… Na przykład, że będziemy mieć piękny dom, chomika i trójkę wspaniałych dzieci?

\- Louisa, Emmę i Hugona… - szepnęła Marinette bezwiednie.

Adrien zachichotał.

\- Wybrałaś imiona dla naszych dzieci?

\- N-no… Ja-jakiś czas temu… - wyjąkała zakłopotana.

\- Podobają mi się – odpowiedział, całując ją w policzek.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Przynajmniej na tyle dobrze, na ile mogło. Zastanawiała się, co musi czuć Adrien, który w ciągu kilku chwil stracił ojca, odzyskał matkę i teraz musi ukrywać przed nią, że tata zmienił się w superzłoczyńcę tylko po to, żeby odzyskać żonę.

\- To straszne. – Westchnęła Marinette.

\- Co takiego? – Adrien spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

\- Nie powinnam tak się cieszyć, że tak to się wszystko potoczyło – wyznała, a on objął ją mocniej i znów położył brodę na jej ramieniu.

\- Też tak się czuję – mruknął. – Nieziemsko szczęśliwy, a przecież powinienem być raczej smutny.

\- Nieziemsko szczęśliwy? – podchwyciła.

\- No pewnie. Ty nie?

\- Myślę, że też – odpowiedziała z wahaniem, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak wyrazić to, co czuła.

\- Myślisz? – spojrzał na nią uważnie i zmarszczył brew. – O tym się nie myśli, Marinette. To się wie.

\- Tak naprawdę, to ja to wiem. I najbardziej mogę polegać na tym, co czułam, kiedy wyszliśmy z… stamtąd. Ale teraz… Teraz w głowie kłębią mi się myśli o tym wszystkim, co tam się stało. I co będzie się działo później. I co będzie z twoją mamą. I te wszystkie myśli psują mi to, co czuję. Ale możesz być pewny, że nic nie zabrzmiało w moich uszach równie pięknie, jak to, kiedy powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

\- To dziwne, ale mam podobne wrażenia. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Też w moich uszach nic nie zabrzmiało równie pięknie jak to, że cię kocham.

Szturchnęła go, słysząc ten żarcik. A on roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Naprawdę muszę już iść, Adrien. Zaraz północ – szepnęła.

\- Bez Tikki raczej nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

\- Nie mogę jej dobudzić. – Westchnęła Marinette. – Odczepić od Plagga też nie jestem w stanie.

\- Czyli musisz zostać na noc – ucieszył się.

\- Adrien, już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Nie ma mowy.

\- Ale ja nie namawiam cię na żadne nieprzyzwoitości! – zaoponował. – Poza tym… Będzie mi łatwiej zasnąć przy kimś bliskim po tych wszystkich przeżyciach.

\- Adrien… To się nazywa szantaż emocjonalny.

\- Skoro sam mój urok osobisty nie wystarcza…

\- Jesteś niemożliwy!

\- I cały twój.

Przewróciła oczami. No tak, cały był jej.

\- Jeśli nie obudzą się do jutra, trzeba je będzie zanieść do Mistrza Fu – stwierdziła Marinette.

\- Myślę, że trzeba działać dużo szybciej – odezwał się głos pod oknem.

Adrien i Marinette poderwali głowy. Byli tak zajęci kwami i sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przez otwarte okno wślizgnął się niski człowieczek w zielonym kapeluszu nón lá. Chwilę później się przemienił w małego Chińczyka w czerwonej koszuli w białe kwiaty.

\- Mistrz Fu?! – wykrzyknęła Marinette.

\- Kto? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Mistrz Fu, Strażnik Miraculów – wyjaśniła szybko.

\- Dobry wieczór Biedronko i Czarny Kocie – przywitał się Mistrz Fu. – Cieszę się, że widzę was całych i zdrowych. Już się bałem, że będzie za późno.

\- Mistrzu, ale skąd wiedziałeś? – spytała Marinette.

\- Wayzz wyczuł zakłócenie równowagi. Podobnie jak kiedyś wyczuł obudzenie kwami Motyla, Nooroo. Dlatego wtedy natychmiast wyruszyłem na poszukiwania Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. I dlatego dzisiaj także musiałem wyruszyć. Nie byłem pewny, czy zdążę was uratować. Ale jak widzę, wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

\- Niezupełnie – mruknęła Marinette.

I pokrótce opowiedzieli Mistrzowi Fu wydarzenia całego wieczoru. A potem wskazali na śpiące kwami.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak wyczerpanej Tikki – szepnęła Marinette. – Co to było, Mistrzu? Władca Ciem mówił coś o jakimś materiale, który mógł być wykorzystywany przez Strażników Miraculów w świątyni do opanowywania kwami. Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie to zainstalował w tym tunelu. Boję się tam wrócić. Nie wiem, gdzie wtedy ukrył Tikki i Plagga, i jak je wyciągnął, gdy potrzebował ich do spełnienia życzenia. Tak wielu rzeczy nie wiem!

\- Ja też nie umiem odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania, Biedronko. – Westchnął Mistrz Fu. – Musimy porozmawiać z Nooroo. On będzie wiedział najwięcej.

Adrien sięgnął po ozdobne pudełko i podał Strażnikowi Miraculów, kłaniając się z szacunkiem. Jakby chciał przeprosić za błędy ojca.

\- Dziękuję, Czarny Kocie – szepnął Mistrz Fu. – A… Miraculum Pawia?

\- Jest zamknięte w sejfie. Razem z księgą.

\- Będę potrzebował je odzyskać.

\- Oczywiście. Ale nadal nie wiem, jak dostać do tego sejfu. Ostatnio to Plagg go otworzył. Ale teraz nie możemy liczyć na jego pomoc.

\- Wayzz nam pomoże. Musimy tam iść, Czarny Kocie. Natychmiast. Nie ma chwili do stracenia.


	15. Każda historia ma swój początek i koniec

Wyszli w trójkę z pokoju Adriena. Wokół panował półmrok. Marinette poczuła gęsią skórkę na całym ciele. Było tu trochę strasznie. Zdecydowanie bardziej lubiła swoje przytulne mieszkanie nad piekarnią rodziców. Odruchowo przytuliła się mocniej do Adriena, a on natychmiast objął ją mocno.

Weszli do gabinetu Gabriela. Marinette stanęły przed oczami obrazki sprzed kilku godzin. Kiedy wpadli w idealnie zastawioną pułapkę. Teraz dopiero do niej dotarło, że Władca Ciem wszystko zaplanował w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Nawet zadbał o podświetlenie portretu żony, żeby uwydatnić ślady na przyciskach. Poczuła dreszcze.

\- To już za nami, Marinette… - szepnął jej Adrien, którego myśli musiały pobiec tym samym torem.

\- Wiem… Ale nadal mnie to przeraża. A kiedy pomyślę, że on… On tam wciąż jest, Adrien.

\- Wiem. – Kiwnął głową.

Stanęli przed portretem. Adrien odsunął obraz, a wtedy Wayzz otworzył sejf od środka tak, jak kiedyś zrobił Plagg. Adrien wyjął księgę o miraculach oraz spinkę z Pawiem. Przekazał je uroczyście Mistrzowi Fu, który kiwnął znacząco głową. Wszystko odbyło się w całkowitym milczeniu. Adrien zamknął sejf i zakrył go obrazem. Odwrócił się do Marinette i uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco. Nadal nie wyglądała na zbyt pewną siebie. Przytulił ją mocno.

\- Wracajmy może do mojego pokoju – zaproponował.

W przeciwieństwie do Marinette on teraz poczuł się pewniej. Zrzucił z siebie ciężar, który nieświadomie dźwigał na swoich barkach. Oddał prawowitemu właścicielowi zagubione przedmioty, przywłaszczone wcześniej przez jego ojca.

\- I co będzie jutro? Przyjedzie policja i co? Mamy z nimi rozmawiać jako my czy jako superbohaterowie? – roztrząsała Marinette, kiedy już wrócili do pokoju Adriena.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli Biedronka i Czarny Kot znikną podobnie jak Władca Ciem – wtrącił Mistrz Fu.

\- Ale wtedy policja nigdy nie wyjaśni śmierci mojego taty – odpowiedział Adrien.

\- Naprawdę chciałbyś, żeby policja ją wyjaśniła? Do jakich wniosków dojdzie policja, jeśli wykluczy działanie magii, której nie da się logicznie wyjaśnić? – zapytał retorycznie Mistrz Fu. – Musicie zniknąć jako superbohaterowie.

\- Czy to znaczy… - zająknęła się Marinette i łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

\- Tak, Marinette.

\- Ale…

\- Musicie zacząć żyć własnym życiem – powiedział Mistrz Fu. – Wiem, że nie można wrócić do tego, jakie było wasze życie zanim utrzymaliście miracula. Pod pewnymi względami i tak będzie ono lepsze teraz niż było dwa lata temu.

\- Będzie mi brakowało Tikki – szepnęła Marinette, a po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.

\- A mnie Plagga.

Drżącymi rękami Marinette odpięła kolczyki, Adrien zaś z wahaniem zsuwał pierścień z palca. Oboje czuli się tak, jakby właśnie zabierano im część duszy. Tak bardzo zżyli się ze swoimi kwami przez te dwa lata. Jak mieli teraz żyć?

\- Musicie patrzeć w przyszłość – poradził Mistrz Fu, patrząc na nich ze współczuciem. – Spójrzcie na to, jak zmieniło się wasze życie. Adrien nie siedzi zamknięty w domu jak w więzieniu, Marinette stałaś się pewniejsza siebie. Macie siebie, macie przyjaciół. Możecie poświęcić się codziennym obowiązkom i przyjemnościom bez obaw, że w każdej chwili może nastąpić atak superzłoczyńcy, który zrujnuje wam dzień.

\- Ja to wszystko rozumiem, Mistrzu – odezwała się Marinette cicho, przełykając łzy. – Mnie będzie brakować Tikki jako przyjaciółki, a nie bycia Biedronką. Tak bardzo mi pomogła w ciągu tych dwóch lat. Mogłam jej się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego, a ona zawsze znalazła dla mnie dobrą radę.

\- Marinette… Musisz mieć przyjaciół wśród ludzi. I przecież masz.

\- To nie to samo.

\- Każda historia ma swój początek i koniec. Ta właśnie się skończyła. Teraz zaczynacie nową historię. Trzeba iść dalej.

\- Mistrzu…

\- Nie, Marinette. Nie znajdziesz mnie już pod tamtym adresem.

\- Nie o to chodzi, Mistrzu… - Uśmiechnęła się Marinette. – Chciałam się zapytać, jak mam wrócić do domu, skoro nie mogę wrócić jako Biedronka.

Adrien spojrzał na nią zdumiony i nagle roześmiał się głośno, a wkrótce dołączył do niego Mistrz Fu.

\- Podrzucę cię w drodze powrotnej, Marinette – powiedział wreszcie staruszek. – Jestem z was dumny – dodał na koniec. – Nie mogłem wybrać lepiej.

Marinette odwróciła się do Adriena.

\- No to jednak lecę.

\- Szkoda… - Westchnął Adrien.

\- Widzimy się jutro z samego rana – szepnęła, a on przyciągnął ją do siebie, żeby ją pocałować na pożegnanie.

\- Dobranoc, Marinette.

\- Dobranoc, Adrien.

I po chwili już jej nie było. A Adrien został sam w swoim wielkim pokoju – po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat zupełnie sam. Z zapasami śmierdzącego camemberta, którego nie znosił. Co on ma teraz zrobić z tym serem?


	16. Zaproszenie

W niedzielny poranek to pierwsze promienie słoneczne obudziły Adriena. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Jak dobrze, że dzisiaj jest wolne! Będzie mógł pospać nieco dłużej. O ile zaraz Plagg nie zacznie jęczeć o kolejną porcję sera.

Nagle wróciła mu świadomość tego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Rozbudził się od razu. Poczuł w sercu bolesny uścisk i taką straszliwą tęsknotę za tym małym, sarkastycznym stworzonkiem, wiecznie głodnym i zakochanym w śmierdzącym camembercie. A jednak… Jednak tak mu oddanym i tak bliskim. Nawet się nie pożegnali wczoraj ze swoimi kwami. Tajemniczy Strażnik Miraculów przyszedł, pozabierał wszystko i zniknął. Jak powiedział Marinette – już go nie znajdą pod tamtym adresem. Adrien nawet nie wiedział, co to za adres.

Jego myśl odpłynęła od razu w stronę Marinette. O Boże, co to był za cudowny wieczór! Jeszcze nie wierzył, że to wszystko się wydarzyło. Że tak bezkarnie mógł ją wczoraj tulić i całować. I prawie, prawie udało mu się ją namówić, żeby została do rana…

Odtwarzał wydarzenia cofając się coraz bardziej w przeszłość. Jego serce znów ścisnęło się boleśnie, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z ojcem. Kiedy zaoferował siebie na cenę za życzenie ojca, żeby oszczędzić Marinette. Jak ojciec mógł tak bezwzględnie ich potraktować? Gniew i oburzenie równoważyły jego ból po stracie taty, o którego uwagę i uczucia od tak dawna zabiegał. A teraz do tych uczuć doszedł jeszcze strach. Strach przed tym, że będzie musiał wszystko opowiedzieć mamie. Nie, nie może jej powiedzieć prawdy. Musi wziąć przykład z Marinette, która wczoraj odpowiedziała mamie na większość pytań, nie rzucając nawet najmniejszego cienia na jego ojca.

Marinette… Znowu Marinette… Jak on mógł być taki ślepy widząc w tej cudownej dziewczynie tylko przyjaciółkę przez tyle miesięcy! Ach, no tak… Był zauroczony Biedronką. Czyli jednak Marinette. Zaśmiał się cicho. Jednak byli sobie przeznaczeni od samego początku!

\- Plagg? – spytał odruchowo, wstając z łóżka.

Cisza. Och, no tak. Znowu zapomniał. Jest sam. Jak to powiedział wczoraj Mistrz Fu? Muszą się nauczyć własnym życiem. Mieć przyjaciół wśród ludzi. Ale Adrien wiedział, że z nikim nie uda mu się stworzyć takiej więzi, jaką miał z Plaggiem. Nikt nie będzie znał go tak na wylot, jak to małe, złośliwe, kochane stworzenie.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. Marinette…

_Pewnie jeszcze śpisz, ale…_

Za chwilę przyszła następna wiadomość od niej:

_Przepraszam, nie chciałam tego wysłać!_

Odpisał szybko:

_Nie śpię. Coś się stało?_

_Nic. Tęsknię za Tikki._

_A ja za Plaggiem._ – napisał i zawahał się, a potem dopisał: - _I za Tobą też._

_Ale ze mną się zobaczysz zaraz, a z nimi już się nie zobaczymy._

_Ale to nie wyklucza tęsknoty za Tobą teraz._ – odpisał, uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Podobało mu się to poranne pisanie z Marinette. A jeszcze bardziej spodobało mu się, kiedy dostał odpowiedź:

_Oj, Kocie, Kocie… Zasługujesz na podrapanie za uszami._

_Teraz tęsknię jeszcze bardziej :-) _– odpisał szybko.

Czekał niecierpliwie na jej odpowiedź, ale żadna wiadomość nie przychodziła. Już zaczął się zastanawiać, co przerwało ich jakże mile rozwijającą się rozmowę, kiedy telefon zapikał.

_To przyjeżdżaj na śniadanie._

Tego się nie spodziewał. Patrzył osłupiałym wzrokiem w ekran smartfona i sam nie wiedział, co odpisać. Z jednej strony rwał się do Marinette całym sobą i pojechałby nawet i w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut. Z drugiej strony musiał przecież zadbać o mamę. Nie może jej zostawić tak samej.

_Bardzo chętnie, ale nie zostawię przecież Mamy. Powrót do codzienności może być dla niej trudny…_

Odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa:

_Głuptasie. Przyjedź z Mamą._

Prawie wyobraził sobie, jak przewróciła oczami, pisząc tę wiadomość. Zaśmiał się. Co za dziewczyna!

_Kocham Cię, Marinette!_

_Ha! Wreszcie mam to na piśmie! Ja też Cię kocham, Adrien… :-*_

_Spróbuję namówić Mamę na wyjście. Dam Ci znać. Czyli ja też to mam teraz na piśmie?_

_No, raczej. Będę czekać na sygnał. Na wszelki wypadek uprzedzę rodziców._

Już miał odpisać Marinette, kiedy usłyszał nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. To musiała być mama. Odłożył telefon i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Nie śpisz już? – spytała cicho Emilie.

\- Słońce mnie obudziło – odpowiedział. – I potem już nie mogłem zasnąć.

\- Ja też kiepsko spałam. Dzisiaj czuję się jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiona niż wczoraj. Nawet nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć tym wszystkim ludziom, którzy pracują u nas w domu. Kiedy zadzwonić na policję? Jak to wszystko wyjaśnić? Co powiedzieć, kiedy będą pytać, gdzie byłam przez dwa lata?

Adrien objął mamę i nagle poczuł się taki dorosły. Jak to się stało, że z tęskniącego za mamą chłopca stał się opiekującym matką młodym człowiekiem?

\- Pamiętasz, jak pomogła ci wczoraj czekolada Marinette?

\- Och, oczywiście. – Mama od razu się uśmiechnęła.

\- To co powiesz na śniadanie w piekarni jej rodziców? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

Mama spojrzała na niego nagle rozbawiona.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dostaliśmy zaproszenie na śniadanie?

\- Tak jakby… - nie wiedzieć czemu nagle się zarumienił.

\- No to nie wypada odmówić. – Mama natychmiast przeszła do działania. – Problemami zajmiemy się później. Napisz swojej uroczej dziewczynie, że będziemy do pół godziny. Nie będzie za wcześnie?

\- Za-Zapytam… - zająknął się.

Jak to się stało, że na samo wspomnienie o Marinette jego mama od razu zmieniła się z zagubionej w radosną i podekscytowaną. Jak ogromny wpływ miała ta dziewczyna?! Skąd jej się to wzięło? I jakim cudem ona w nim coś jednak widziała?

Zaledwie wczoraj przekomarzali się, kto będzie okrzyknięty wielkim porzuconym przez swoją sławną połówkę, kiedy to nieporozumienie o ich związku zostanie ostatecznie wyjaśnione. I choć Marinette stwierdziła wtedy, że to ona będzie byłą dziewczyną sławnego modela, Adrien wiedział już na pewno, że z nich dwojga to ona była wyjątkowa, a on… A on nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść.


	17. Rodzinne śniadanie

\- Teraz myślę, że te kwiaty to był głupi pomysł! – szepnęła Emilie Agreste i nerwowym ruchem poprawiła włosy.

\- Nie przejmuj się tak mamo. Rodzice Marinette są naprawdę przemili – uspokoił ją Adrien, ściskając jej dłoń i prowadząc do drzwi mieszkania Marinette.

\- Trzeba było kupić czekoladki.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że to byłoby przywożenie drzewa do lasu.

\- Ach, no tak! Masz rację, kochanie! – Mama się roześmiała wreszcie. – Ale może to ty powinieneś wręczyć te kwiaty?

\- Wystarczy mi jedna – mruknął Adrien, zarumieniwszy się lekko. Wyciągnął z bukietu mamy jedną stokrotkę. Mama obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem pełnym czułości.

Zadzwonili do drzwi. Usłyszeli szybkie kroki i z pewnością czyjeś potknięcie, bo coś upadło. Adrien uśmiechnął się do siebie i nastawił na widok Marinette. Nikt nie upadał tyle razy, co ona.

Otworzyła drzwi sekundę później, rozcierając biodro.

\- Dzień dobry, pani! – przywitała się z tym swoim uśmiechem, od którego topniało serce.

\- Już ci mówiłam, żebyś mówiła mi po imieniu. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech Emilie.

\- Za dnia pewne rzeczy wyglądają zupełnie inaczej niż wydawały się wieczorem – mruknęła cicho Marinette, zerkając szybko na Adriena. I zaczerwieniła się okropnie.

Adrien schował w dłoni tę stokrotkę, którą dla niej wyciągnął z bukietu mamy. Udzieliło mu się jej skrępowanie.

\- Zapraszam do środka – szepnęła Marinette, odsuwając się nieco, żeby ich przepuścić.

Emilie Agreste weszła do przytulnego salonu z aneksem kuchennym, z którego wysunęła się mama Marinette, prześliczna drobna Chinka w pięknej sukience. Kiedy uśmiechnęła się do Emilie, ta już nie miała wątpliwości, po kim Marinette odziedziczyła swój czarujący uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry! Jak to cudownie, że zgodziła się pani zjeść z nami śniadanie! – przywitała się Sabine, prowadząc gościa do środka w stronę nakrywającego do stołu męża.

Tymczasem Adrien wszedł z wahaniem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Marinette wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, przyglądając się ich mamom. Skorzystał z okazji i musnął palcami jej dłoń. Oderwała wzrok od rodziców i spojrzała na niego. Na moment zatopili w sobie spojrzenia, a dłonie instynktownie splotły się, jakby robili to od lat. Adrien uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł znajome ciepło jej dłoni.

\- Zdobyłem coś dla ciebie, Moja Pani – mruknął i wręczył jej stokrotkę.

\- Nie musiałeś… - szepnęła, odrywając od niego zafascynowany wzrok, żeby przyjrzeć się drobnemu kwiatuszkowi. Zbliżyła go do twarzy, obracając łodyżkę między palcami, żeby stokrotka zakręciła się wokół własnej osi. – Skąd stokrotki? – spytała i zerknęła na niego z ciekawością.

\- Mama zawsze lubiła stokrotki – odpowiedział, obserwując ją z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ja też je lubię – szepnęła i przesłała mu ten swój uśmiech, od którego wyłączało mu się logiczne myślenie. – Chociaż w przypadku kwiatków od ciebie, lubiłabym pewnie nawet pokrzywy.

Roześmiał się. Miał taką wielką ochotę ją teraz przytulić i pocałować. Gdyby tylko nie mieli publiczności w postaci rodziców! Marinette miała rację, za dnia pewne rzeczy wyglądały zupełnie inaczej niż wydawały się wieczorem… Wczoraj wieczorem obecność mamy zupełnie im nie przeszkadzała. No, prawie zupełnie…

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – wykrztusił. – Jak mnie nie będzie stać na kwiaty, przyjdę z pokrzywami.

\- Nie musisz przynosić mi kwiatów – sprostowała. – Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz.

\- Nie mów tak… - szepnął jej do ucha, wykorzystując fakt, że rodzice Marinette prowadzili teraz dość głośną rozmowę z jego mamą.

\- Dlaczego? – odszepnęła, a jemu przebiegł dreszcz po plecach.

\- Bo trzymam się ostatkiem sił, żeby cię nie pocałować na oczach naszych rodziców – wyznał cicho, żeby tylko ona usłyszała. – A ty strasznie te moje wysiłki rujnujesz.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie? – spytała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Raczej się boję. Szczególnie twojego taty.

\- A niesłusznie. – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette. – Jest łagodny jak baranek. A poza tym uświadomiłam już moich rodziców co do charakteru naszej znajomości.

\- To nasza znajomość ma jakiś charakter? – zdziwił się, pochylając się w jej stronę.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? – Przewróciła oczami. – Jest niedzielny poranek. Naprawdę myślisz, że zaprosiłabym _każdego_ zwykłego kolegę z mamą na niedzielne śniadanie?

\- Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to wystarczyłoby, żeby ten kolega miał za sobą ciężki dzień. Przygarnęłabyś nawet kulawego psa.

\- Albo bezdomnego kota – uzupełniła z tym swoim uśmiechem, burząc ostatecznie mocne postanowienie Adriena, żeby jednak nie całować jej przy rodzicach.

Poddał się. Musiał już ją pocałować. Zaszumiało mu w głowie ze szczęścia, kiedy poczuł, że wspięła się na palce i przytuliła do niego mocniej. Nawet nie usłyszeli cichego westchnienia ulgi Emilie Agreste ani komentarza Sabine:

\- No, nareszcie…

Tom Dupain tylko uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i spokojnie kontynuował nakrywanie do stołu.


	18. Lubisz koty

\- Śniadanie było przepyszne, ale w życiu się tak nie umęczyłem – skomentował Adrien, kiedy weszli do pokoju Marinette, zostawiając rodziców na dole.

\- Umęczyłeś? – podchwyciła Marinette, zamykając klapę.

\- No, być tak blisko ciebie i musieć się pilnować.

\- Nie musiałeś się pilnować – odpowiedziała, podchodząc do niego.

\- Wierz mi, musiałem. – Uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją mocno.

\- Mmmm…

\- Znów to robisz.

\- Co takiego?

\- To swoje „mmmm".

\- Nie robię tego specjalnie.

\- Mmmm. – Kiwnął głową z powątpiewaniem.

Z dołu dobiegł ich kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

\- Moja mama chyba w życiu nie śmiała się tak dużo, jak przy was – wyznał Adrien.

\- Nie śmiała się tyle przed zniknięciem? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Nie pamiętam, żeby w ogóle dużo się śmiała. Jakoś tak na nas działacie…

\- Jak to działamy? – Uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niego.

\- Uszczęśliwiająco – odpowiedział, rumieniąc się nagle.

\- Yhm… - mruknęła, przytulając się do niego. – Też działasz na mnie… hmm… uszczęśliwiająco.

\- Czepiasz się. – Zachichotał.

\- A ty strasznie marnujesz czas na gadanie. – Westchnęła, przewracając oczami. – Zaraz nas zawołają na dół, a ty się wstydzisz mnie całować przy rodzicach, i…

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Miała rację. Tracili czas na gadanie. Objął ją mocno, a ona wspięła się na palce i zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach. Mruknął z zadowoleniem. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie.

Z dołu dotarł do nich kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w podłogę, skąd dochodziły odgłosy rozmowy dorosłych.

\- Chodź na balkon – szepnęła Marinette i wzięła go za rękę.

Zupełnie jak wczoraj. Choć Adrienowi wydawało się, że minęły wieki od wczorajszego popołudnia. Zaraz też sobie przypomniał, co znajduje się na antresoli i co tam prawdopodobnie jest poskładane w kostkę, i w jakim kształcie jest poduszka. Zarumienił się na samo wspomnienie własnych myśli, które wczoraj przy okazji przechodzenia tamtędy wkradły się do jego głowy.

Marinette spojrzała na niego pytająco, bo stał wrośnięty w podłogę, zamiast pójść za nią.

\- No co jest? – spytała.

\- Eee…

\- Balkon, pamiętasz? Mam na górze? – Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Pamiętam. Aż za dobrze.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Podeszła do niego.

Ale on nie umiał znaleźć słów, żeby powiedzieć jej, dlaczego nagle jest skrępowany, żeby przejść znów obok jej łóżka, piżamy i kociej poduszki. Przypomniał sobie, co wczoraj mówiła o napaleńcach. Co pomyśli o nim, kiedy wyjdą na jaw wszystkie jego pokręcone myśli?

\- Chodzi o to, że… - zaczął z dziwną chrypką w głosie. – No wiesz…

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Kocie – szepnęła.

\- Ykhm… - odchrząknął. – No bo widzisz… Hm… Jak by tu… Eee…

\- No wykrztuś to wreszcie!

\- No bo my tam musimy przejść obok twojego łóżka! – powiedział w końcu, zamknąwszy oczy.

Marinette patrzyła na niego zdumiona. Nagle jej twarz pokrył równie gwałtowny rumieniec, jak od dobrych paru chwil zdobił twarz Adriena. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć… - urwała. – To znaczy… Nie wiedziałam, że takie myśli przychodzą ci do głowy.

\- Nie przychodzą! – zaprzeczył natychmiast, ale jego pogłębiający się rumieniec przeczył słowom.

\- Ale wczoraj jakoś przeszedłeś.

\- No, łatwe to nie było – wyznał.

A ona nagle sobie przypomniała, jak ciężko odetchnął zaraz po wejściu na balkon. Wtedy pomyślała, że to dlatego, że mógł wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Ale mając teraz pełen kontekst sytuacji, zrozumiała, że przyczyna mogła być zupełnie inna.

Roześmiała się i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

\- Ależ ja cię kocham, Adrien! Jesteś rozkosznie słodki! – I pocałowała go.

\- Masz poduszkę w kształcie kota… - wymruczał po chwili.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego kokieteryjnie.

\- No, mam. A co?

\- No nic. Wychodzi na to, że lubisz koty.

\- Teraz to dopiero odkryłeś, Kocie? – zaśmiała się.

\- No, miałem pewne podejrzenia, ale dobrze jest zebrać dowody obiektywne.

\- A mało ci jeszcze tych dowodów? – spytała, znów stając na palcach.

\- Nigdy dość. – Uśmiechnął się i pochylił, żeby ją pocałować.

Nie dane im jednak było wejść tym razem na balkon, bo z dołu dał się słyszeć głos Emilie Agreste, wołający Adriena.

Westchnęli oboje. Życie wdzierało się w ich szczęśliwą bańkę mydlaną.

\- Muszę lecieć – szepnął. – Mamy sporo do załatwienia.

\- Powodzenia – odszepnęła.

\- Przyjadę do ciebie wieczorem. Obiecuję – powiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. – Chyba że mnie zamkną…

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Kocie. Normalnie boki zrywać… - Skrzywiła się. – Lepiej dotrzymaj słowa i przyjdź.

\- Przyjdę, Moja Pani.

I wyszedł.


	19. Mnie też go brakuje

Już było po wszystkim. Policja wykonała swoją robotę, mama dostała się pod opiekę lekarzy. Nathalie zadbała o wszystko. Nawet o komunikat dla prasy. W wieczornych wiadomościach Marinette z rodzicami mogła obejrzeć krótki reportaż sprzed domu Adriena.

„_Szokujące wiadomości dotarły do nas dzisiejszego popołudnia. Zmarł sławny projektant mody, Gabriel Agreste. Dzisiaj rano odnaleziono go w gabinecie. Prawdopodobnie zmarł na zawał serca. Okoliczności jego śmierci wyjaśnia policja. Z naszych nieoficjalnych źródeł wiemy, że nie stwierdzono udziału osób trzecich. Dla wiadomości mówiła Clara Contard."_

I tyle. Marinette odetchnęła z ulgą. Pomyśleć, że to wszystko jakoś się ułożyło. Na szczęście nikt nie połączył faktów i nie okrzyknięto Gabriela Agreste'a najniebezpieczniejszym przestępcą, który od dwóch lat prześladował mieszkańców Paryża. Adrienowi i tak będzie się trudno żyło ze świadomością, kim tak naprawdę stał się jego ojciec. Przynajmniej nie musi żyć z przyklejoną etykietką syna super-przestępcy.

Kiedy Adrien zadzwonił do drzwi mieszkania Marinette, otworzyła mu jej mama. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Od dawna kibicowała tym dwojgu i cieszyło ją bardzo to, że wreszcie znaleźli ścieżkę do siebie.

\- Wejdź, Adrien – powiedziała serdecznie. – Myślę, że możesz od razu iść na górę.

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł po schodkach do pokoju Marinette.

\- Marinette? – spytał niepewnie.

W pokoju panował półmrok, a dziewczyny nigdzie w pobliżu nie było. Kiedy zamknął za sobą klapę, zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Żałował, że nie ma już możliwości widzenia w ciemnościach. Bycie Czarnym Kotem bardzo przydawało się czasami w życiu.

Usłyszał ciche pociągnięcie nosem na antresoli. Wspiął się na górę. Marinette siedziała na łóżku owinięta kocią poduszką, zalana łzami.

\- Hej, no co się stało? – spytał z przejęciem.

Usiadł natychmiast obok niej i przygarnął ją do siebie. Wtuliła się w niego i rozpłakała na dobre.

\- Mnie też go brakuje – domyślił się.

\- Ale nie płaczesz – wymruczała.

\- Skąd wiesz, co robię, jak nikt nie patrzy? – spytał retorycznie, a ona zaśmiała się przez łzy.

\- Cały dzień jakoś się trzymałam. Zresztą denerwowałam się, co tam u was, czy bardzo was policja przemaglowała i jak to się wszystko ułoży… - mamrotała Marinette, podczas gdy on odruchowo głaskał ją po plecach. – Ale wieczorem… Zawsze wieczorami sobie rozmawiałyśmy. Praktycznie o wszystkim. O tym, co mi się przydarzyło w ciągu dnia. O tobie…

\- O mnie? – podchwycił.

\- No tak. Jak znów nie powiedziałam ci tego, co chciałam powiedzieć. Albo jak po raz kolejny robiłam z siebie idiotkę przed tobą.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś kiedykolwiek robiła z siebie idiotkę.

\- Ślepy chyba byłeś.

\- No, to już ustaliliśmy, że byłem ślepy. Ale w kwestii moich uczuć do ciebie.

\- Kiedy to ustaliliśmy? – zdziwiła się Marinette i nawet zapomniała o płaczu.

\- O, przepraszam – zreflektował się Adrien. – Sam to ustaliłem kilka dni temu. Nie mówiłem ci?

\- No, nie zdarzyło się. – Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego z ukosa. – Aż muszę cię zapytać, jak to się stało, że nagle cię olśniło.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy nie spytasz… - Westchnął, czerwieniąc się.

\- Sam zacząłeś – przypomniała mu, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.

Nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak jego wzrok nieświadomie odpłynął w stronę leżącej w kącie piżamy. Nagle zrobiło się jej gorąco. Dotarła do niej dwuznaczność obecnej sytuacji, podobnie jak tamtego dnia dotarło to do niej, kiedy ukrywali się w fontannie. Ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtego dnia, dzisiaj Marinette nie czuła się nieswojo. Ze zdziwieniem okryła, że czuła się… całkiem swobodnie, mimo że przecież siedzieli na jej łóżku pogrążeni w półmroku. Uśmiechnęła się i zanim Adrien znalazł odpowiednie słowa, żeby jej opowiedzieć, co sprawiło, że przejrzał na oczy, po prostu go pocałowała.

W pierwszej chwili trochę się zdziwił, ale zaraz potem przygarnął ją do siebie i odłożył logiczne myślenie na później.


	20. Moja piżama?

\- M-marinette… - wyszeptał Adrien po chwili, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Znów to robisz – specjalnie użyła jego słów z porannej rozmowy.

\- Nie robię tego celowo – on za to przypomniał jej słowa.

\- Jaaasne…

\- M-marinette… - znów zaczął i znów nieświadomie się zająknął.

\- T-tak? – spytała ze śmiechem, rujnując znów jego wysiłki.

\- Przestań! – Roześmiał się i przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

\- Moja piżama? – mruknęła po chwili prosto w jego koszulę. – Serio?

\- C-co? – zmartwiał.

\- No, wszystko przez moją piżamę – wyjaśniła.

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytał zdumiony.

\- Znam cię na wylot, Kocie. Nie musiałeś mówić.

\- Nawet bym nie umiał.

\- Nie sądziłam, że tamten dzień okaże się w rezultacie tak owocny. – Westchnęła.

\- Ja tam nie narzekam – mruknął.

Podobało mu się to, jak spędzali ten wieczór – Marinette wtulona w jego ramionach, on gładził jej plecy, a oboje pozostawali zatopieni we własnych myślach.

\- A ty? – spytał nagle.

\- Co: ja? – Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Ciebie też musiało coś olśnić! – stwierdził.

\- Tak się składa, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtym dniem – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Ale jak to? Przecież… - urwał nagle.

\- No co?

\- Przecież, gdybyś już wtedy coś do mnie czuła… nie poszłabyś się najpierw przebrać? – spytał, czerwieniąc się okropnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale wydarzenia toczyły się z zawrotną szybkością. Nie miałam czasu. Musiałam cię ratować przed tłumem.

\- Nie, czekaj. Nie skleja mi się to w całość – mruknął. – Czyli kogo miałaś na myśli wtedy, kiedy mówiłaś, że jest inny chłopiec?

\- Adrien, robisz straszny bałagan – zaśmiała się i odsunęła nieco od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Bałagan?

\- No przecież to wszystko jest bardzo spójne. Od samego początku chodziło o ciebie, głuptasie. Tylko ty niepotrzebnie to komplikujesz, bo zakładasz, że ważniejsze od udzielenia tobie pomocy byłoby dla mnie to, w co jestem ubrana. Zupełnie, jakbyś mnie nie znał… - Pokręciła głową z udawanym rozczarowaniem.

\- Czyli… - zawiesił głos. – Czyli już wtedy, kiedy cię zaprosiłem na moją niespodziankę, to już wtedy…

\- Adrien… Zaczynasz bredzić… - zażartowała. – W dodatku niegramatycznie. Nie zabieraj mi roboty.

\- A ty nie zmieniaj tematu – upomniał ją. – Czyli wtedy mówiłaś o mnie? Ja byłem tym chłopcem, który nie pozwalał ci się we mnie zakochać? – postanowił się upewnić czy kilka dni temu doszedł do właściwych wniosków.

\- Bredzisz cudownie uroczo. – Roześmiała się. – Tak, ty byłeś tym chłopcem, który nie pozwalał mi się zakochać w tobie.

\- No to kiedy? – drążył.

\- Och, pewnie już nie pamiętasz… Ale był taki dzień…

\- Dawno, dawno temu… Za siedmioma górami… - wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Bo ci nie powiem!

\- Już jestem cicho, Kropeczko.

\- Pamiętasz taki deszczowy dzień… kiedy wychodziliśmy ze szkoły, a ty dałeś mi swój parasol?

\- Ależ przecież to było wieki temu! – zdumiał się.

\- Było. – Kiwnęła głową.

\- Czekaj… Jesteś we mnie zakochana od wtedy? – zapytał osłupiały. – Ale… Dlaczego?

Marinette roześmiała się.

\- Oddałeś mi swój parasol.

\- Poleciałaś na mój parasol?

\- Ty poleciałeś na moją piżamę – odcięła się.

\- Nieprawda. Twoja piżama tylko mi uświadomiła to, co czułem od dawna. A co by było, gdyby ktoś inny poratował cię wtedy parasolem?

\- Pewnie z nim bym tu teraz siedziała – zażartowała. – Być może nawet w mojej piżamie… - dodała, drażniąc się z nim.

\- Marinette… - szepnął ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć. Mogłabym siedzieć na przykład bez piżamy… - mrugnęła rozbawiona.

\- Marinette, przestań. – Zamknął oczy na chwilę.

\- Tylko się z tobą drażnię… - szepnęła, całując go w policzek. – Przecież nie chodzi o parasolkę.

\- Nie?

\- Chodzi o milion drobiazgów, które wtedy miały miejsce. Nie umiem ci tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić, ale tak się to wszystko poskładało w taki magiczny moment, że po prostu stało się i się zakochałam.

\- Ale… Jakim cudem ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Przecież ci powiedziałam przed chwilą, jak Tikki pocieszała mnie praktycznie co wieczór po kolejnych porażkach życiowych.

\- I brakuje ci tego, prawda?

\- Pewnie minie trochę czasu, zanim się przyzwyczaję do tego, że już jej nie ma. – Westchnęła. – Ale jak sam widzisz, już nie płaczę. Działasz równie dobrze jak ona. Może nawet masz pewną przewagę… - mruknęła i pocałowała go.


	21. Nowy rozdział się zaczyna

Następnego dnia spotkali się przy schodach – zupełnie jak w zeszłym tygodniu, dzień po Tamtym Dniu. Adrien uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie swoich rozterek wtedy mu towarzyszących.

\- Jak się masz? – spytał, podchodząc do niej, a ona w odpowiedzi rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu, który rozgrzewał jego serce.

\- W porządku – odpowiedziała. – Naprawdę mi wczoraj pomogłeś.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Mogłabym przywyknąć do tego, że zastępujesz mi wieczorami Tikki – szepnęła.

\- Też bym mógł przywyknąć, ale nie wiem, co na to twoi rodzice. – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Czemu mieliby mieć coś przeciwko? – zdziwiła się, na co on spojrzał jej w oczy takim wzrokiem, że aż się zarumieniła. – _Trochę_ wykraczasz poza zakres wsparcia, którego mi udzielała Tikki – mruknęła.

\- Nie tak znowu _trochę_ – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. To była jego słodka zemsta za to, co ona z nim wyprawiała wczoraj wieczorem. A potem przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

\- Heeej, ludziska! Adrien przyszedł ze swoją dziewczynąąąą! – znowu ktoś wrzasnął na pół szkoły.

Marinette roześmiała się i przytuliła do Adriena. A on objął ją mocno i poprowadził do szkoły. O ileż różniło się to ich wejście od tego z zeszłej środy! Dzisiaj mieli tych ludzi po prostu w nosie. Liczyło się tylko to, że są razem. I w ogóle nie obchodziło ich to, co sobie pomyślą inni. Zresztą, można powiedzieć, że zaliczyli ten etap w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Cześć, chłopie! – Nino klepnął Adriena w łopatki. – Jak się trzymasz?

\- Moje kondolencje… - szepnęła Alya, obejmując Adriena.

Adrien bez słowa kiwnął głową. Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Marinette. Przecież dla niewtajemniczonych kolegów w szkole głównym wydarzeniem weekendu była śmierć jego ojca…

\- Czy to prawda, że twoja mama się odnalazła? – zapytała Alya z typową dla siebie ciekawością dziennikarską.

\- Prawda – Adrien potwierdził lakonicznie. Oboje z Marinette próbowali przezwyciężyć zaskoczenie tym, w jakim kierunku poszła ta poranna rozmowa.

\- Co się z nią działo przez te dwa lata? – dociekała Alya, więc Marinette w końcu wtrąciła się do rozmowy, upominając przyjaciółkę:

\- Alya!

\- Przepraszam… - zreflektowała się Alya. – Na pewno nie masz teraz głowy do… - nagle urwała i spojrzała na splecione dłonie Adriena i Marinette. – No, zaraz… Nie no… Poważnie?

\- Ale o co chodzi? – wtrącił Nino, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji.

\- Jaja sobie robicie? – Alya spojrzała na nich groźnie. – Nie mogliście wybrać lepszego momentu?

Adrien spojrzał szybko na Marinette. Kiedy przypomniał sobie, jaki moment wybrali w tak naprawdę, to musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście gorszego nie mogli wybrać. Jeszcze trochę i w ogóle byłoby za późno. Sądząc po minie Marinette – pomyślała dokładnie o tym samym. Prawie parsknął śmiechem, co w obecnej sytuacji byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu.

\- Można powiedzieć, że trochę nie mieliśmy wyboru – mruknął wreszcie Adrien, a z Marinette wydobyło się parsknięcie wstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- Marinette? – Alya zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Daj jej spokój. – Adrien machnął ręką. – Zostałem trochę przyparty do muru. I nawet się nie dziwię, że ją to bawi.

\- Ale twój ojciec… - zaczęła Alya beznadziejnym tonem.

\- Zdążył nam dać swoje błogosławieństwo – mruknął Adrien, a Marinette zagryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

\- Ja cię zabiję – szepnęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – odpowiedział jej Adrien z uśmiechem.

\- Ja też – dodała Alya. – Ty byś muchy nawet nie skrzywdziła.

Teraz już nawet Adrien miał problem z zachowaniem powagi, jak przypomniał sobie wszystkie razy, kiedy Biedronka rzucała złoczyńcami po ścianach. Jemu też przecież oberwało się czasem i nie była wtedy delikatna.

\- Przynajmniej mogę powiedzieć, że jednak mi się udało – skomentowała Alya.

\- Co niby ci się udało? – spytała Marinette podejrzliwie.

\- Shippowanie.

\- Pierwsze słyszę.

\- No, przecież was shippowałam.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, shippowałaś mnie z Czarnym Kotem. A Adriena z Biedronką.

\- Och, Marinette! – zaśmiała się Alya. – To była przecież zasłona dymna! Byliście tak skrępowani w swojej obecności, że jeślibym nazwała rzeczy po imieniu, to chyba byście się zapadli pod ziemię. A dzięki temu, że odwróciłam waszą uwagę i jeszcze wzbudziłam zazdrość w was obojgu, to się dogadaliście w trymiga!

Adrien wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Marinette. Nie próbowali nawet wyprowadzać Alyi z błędu. Jej tłumaczenie załatwiało właściwie sprawę. Nie musieli wymyślać bajeczek o tym, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w weekend. Z trudem powstrzymali śmiech.

\- A propos tych waszych wielbicieli… - zaczęła Alya i Adrien poczuł, że Marinette zesztywniała. – Wiecie, że zniknęli bez śladu?

\- Jak to: bez śladu? – Marinette udała zdziwienie.

\- Skąd ta myśl? – dodał Adrien.

\- Czy wy nie oglądacie w ogóle telewizji? – Alya westchnęła z irytacją. – Wczoraj był reportaż o tym. Wiecie… Jako autorka Biedrobloga zawsze jestem na bieżąco, jeśli chodzi o newsy o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. No i wyobraźcie sobie, że burmistrz wydał oświadczenie o ostatecznym pokonaniu Władcy Ciem, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot opuścili Paryż po zakończonej misji.

\- Że co?! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Adrien i Marinette.

Alya przewróciła oczami.

\- Dowiedziałam się później nieoficjalnie, że burmistrz otrzymał zapieczętowaną wiadomość w tej sprawie.

Marinette spojrzała na Adriena. Oni wiedzieli, kto przesłał tę wiadomość. I wiedzieli, że też byli jej adresatami. Mistrz Fu dawał im do zrozumienia, że ten rozdział książki został zamknięty na zawsze. I chociaż od dwóch dni ich serca pękały na wspomnienie o tych małych stworzonkach, które towarzyszyły im w każdej chwili ich życia przez ostatnie dwa lata, nagle zrozumieli, co im chciał przekazać Mistrz Fu.

\- Myślicie, że oni gdzieś teraz są? Razem? – Alya ze swoim pytaniem wdarła się w ich myśli.

\- Myślę, że tak – odpowiedziała Marinette z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Ech, zawsze była z ciebie romantyczka.

\- Ale pomyśl, Alya… Może dopóki mieli przed sobą postawione zadanie pokonania Władcy Ciem, nie chcieli się rozpraszać na sprawy uczuciowe?

\- Nie kupuję tego. – Alya wzruszyła ramionami. – Tam w ogóle nie było chemii między nimi.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Adrien i zarobił kuksańca.

\- Mnie też się wydaje, że oni flirtowali ze sobą na potęgę – Nino poparł przyjaciela.

\- Czarny Kot flirtował ze wszystkimi dziewczynami jak leci – skomentowała Alya.

\- Według mnie był wierny Biedronce – wtrącił Adrien.

\- A to podrywanie Marinette? To co to niby było? – Alya nie odpuszczała.

Marinette znów wydała z siebie dźwięk, jakby miała się udusić od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- Nie czułam się jakoś specjalnie podrywana – wykrztusiła. – Coś ci się musiało pomylić, Alya.

\- Jak tam sobie chcecie! – Alya się poddała, widząc, że jest w mniejszości. – Ale podoba mi się ten pomysł, że oni gdzieś tam, gdziekolwiek są, to są razem. Jako para. Ciekawe, jak będą wyglądać ich dzieci…

Adrien i Marinette wymienili spojrzenia i w końcu wybuchnęli śmiechem. Cóż… oni już nawet znali ich imiona… Ale to już będzie historia na kolejny rozdział. Oni dopiero zaczęli pisać nowy, w którym mieli nadzieję na więcej takich chwil jak wczorajsze śniadanie, na które co niedzielę będzie przyjeżdżał Adrien z mamą, i jak wczorajszy wieczór… A za parę lat napiszą kolejny rozdział i jeszcze kolejny. I w jednym z nich na pewno znajdzie się miejsce dla Louisa, Emmy i Hugona.

Mistrz Fu miał rację – każda historia ma swój początek i swój koniec. Sztuką jest wypełnienie każdego rozdziału taką treścią, by z przyjemnością wracać pamięcią do kart zapisanych dobrymi uczynkami, właściwymi wyborami i miłością. Tyle i aż tyle.

KONIEC :-)


End file.
